A new man
by darkangel494
Summary: Buffy moves to L.A. after the collapse of Sunnydale while everyone else goes off to England. While in L.A. she gets a new job and a new man...which will cause more problems in her life than she thought. Chapter 22: The end!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Lindsey

"A new man"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she is in L.A.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Lindsey**

**AN: Take place after season 7…my season 8…and Lindsey didn't die in Angel's final episode. **

……………

**Chapter 1: Arriving in L.A.**

**Bus station**

Buffy arrived at the bus station, she looked around and saw no one she knew so she decided to just start walking toward Angel's and maybe me would be there. Everyone else from Sunnydale had decided to go to England with Giles to re-build the Council; oddly enough Buffy didn't really want to go. She defeated the big bad now she just wanted to relax somewhere. As she was walking down the sidewalk she bumped into someone.

When she turned to look at the person she dumped into she saw a nice looking man. He had brown hair and eyes, and he was wearing a nice business suit, looking as if he were a lawyer. "I'm sorry," he said with a Texan accent.

"That's okay…it' my fault," she said as she looked at him. "My name is Buffy…Buffy Summers," she said with a smile as she extended her hand.

"Lindsey McDonald," he said as he took her hand a shuck it. "Do you need to go somewhere, I could take you there…my car is right around the corner," he asked as he looked at her. He noticed that she was headed in the direction where she could get a cab. "It's free," he said with a smile.

"Sure," Buffy said with a smile. Sure her mom always told her not to ride in cars with strangers but she's the slayer, what could he really do to her? She followed him around the corner where she saw a beat up pick-up truck. "Okay this is not what I was expecting," she said with a smile.

"You were expecting some fancy car?" he asked and she nodded. "Don't let the suit fool you, I had nothing else to wear," he said as he climb in the truck followed by Buffy. "It may not be shinny and new but it gets me from place to place," he said with a smile. They rode in silence for awhile until Lindsey broke the silence. "So Buffy, where are you from?" he asked.

"Sunnydale," she said. "I just need to get away for awhile," she lied. She figured he didn't need to know the truth anyway. "What about you?" she asked.

"Original I'm from Texas, but I moved to L.A. awhile back and became a big shot lawyer, but it didn't work out so I moved back to Texas," he said.

"And now your back?" she asked.

"Yup," he said. "This is the town for me," he added.

They continued the ride talking about little things, like what their lives were back home, and all that. "So where you headed?" he asked before he had gone too far and had to turn around.

"Wolfram & Hart," she said. "I'm visiting an old friend," she added. She didn't notice the look on his face as he drove her to the law firm that he knew all too well. How could he tell her that the place where be became a big shot lawyer was an evil law firm? How could he tell her that he did deals with the devil to make a few extra bucks? " Lindsey are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of Wolfram & Hart. This was the place that caused his so much pain and he had no idea why a person like Buffy would want to come here. Sure he had only known her for an hour or so but she seemed like a nice person. This place would ruin her. "Listen," he said before she got out of the car. "I was wondering if you would like to get together some time, to talk some more maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"Why Lindsey McDonald are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"That depends." He said.

"On what?"

"If you say yes or not," he said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Okay I'll pick you up here at eightish?" he asked.

"Okay," she said with a smile and then she watched him as he drove away. Buffy watched until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned around and walked up the stairs toward the Wolfram & Hart offices. She still couldn't believe that this is where Angel works now, for and evil law firm.

As she walked through the law firm she could see the demons and vampires looking at her, and some were even hiding. It looked as if her reputation had followed her, everyone was still afraid of her. She walked into Angel's office and saw that he was having a meeting. But he stopped when he saw her enter his office.

"Buffy," he said and the head at the table turned to look at her.

"Hey…I though you were on the top floor?" she asked.

"I was…we are doing some remodeling," he said as he came over to where he was standing. Nina stood up put he looked at her and smiled letting her know that everything was okay. "What are you doing here?" he asked when they existed his office.

"I came to see if you were still alive," she said. "I never got a phone call," she added. When she looked into Angel's office she saw the blonde girl that had stood up watching them. "New girlfriend?" she asked.

Angel looked back at Nina. "Kind of," he was as he sniffed the air. "New boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," she said. "He's just a friend…and that was way creepy," she said as she backed away from him.

"What are you really doing here Buffy?" he asked with seriousness.

"I need a job and why not with you, I can keep you on the right path," she said with a smile.

"All you had to do was ask." He said. "I'll have them add another office upstairs, you'll start in a few days," he said with a smile. "I missed you," he added.

"I missed you too," she said. "You mind if I listen?" she asked gesturing toward the meeting.

"No not at all," he said as they bother heading back into his office. Buffy listened to what was happening in the meeting even though her mind was elsewhere. Both on Angel's new girlfriend and Lindsey, he had the potential to be something to her but it was still too early to tell. Hopefully their date tonight will help to clarify what will happen between them. She smiled as she thought about tonight and her date with Lindsey.

**Lindsey's apartment**

Lindsey walked into his apartment and they only thing he wanted to do was run back to Wolfram & Hart to get Buffy. He didn't understand what it was about her that made him feel and act this way. But he felt as if he had known her for a long, long time and that they were destined to be together. And that is why they bumped into each other by the subway.

He just stood in the center of his apartment thinking about her. Her long blonde hair, her hazel eyes and that smile. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever since. He could tell that if she wanted to she could light up the room with the smile.

Lindsey walked through his apartment and sat at his kitchen table. He looked off into nothingness. Finally he absentmindedly got up out of his chair and walked to the fridge to get a beer. But then his phone rang. He walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked into it grabbed a beer and hopping up on the counter.

"I know your back in L.A." The voice said.

"Well, well, Angel…it's good to hear your voice again," he said as he took a sip of his beer. "How did you know I was back in town?" he asked.

"I can smell you on her," he stated. "As soon as she walked into my office the first thing I smelt was you. And I am telling you this now because we have so much history, you stay away from her or I'll kill you." He said.

"How are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Buffy," Angel greeted out.

It all dawned on his now. Angel was the new leader of Wolfram & Hart. And it also dawned on him how exactly Buffy was. She was the slayer; the chosen one…and she had been only a few inches away from him. Maybe that is why he is so attracted to her. 'Sorry I didn't met anyone new today," he lied.

"Stay away from her," Angel said again and then hung up the phone. Lindsey stood by his phone after hanging it up with a smug smile on his face. He now knew away to make Angel really, really pissed at him.

_**Restaurant (later that night)**_

Lindsey and Buffy were sitting at their table enjoying themselves a nice glass of wine and talking about nothing that really mattered to much. Neither on of them dressed up, both deciding to go casual instead of fancy. As Lindsey watched Buffy talk about her life back in Sunnydale he couldn't get the fact that this was once Angel's love. He read the files on Angel and he knew all about Buffy but the only reason he didn't know who she was when he bumped into her was because they never could find a picture of the mysterious Buffy Summers.

"So what about you life back home? What was it like?" she asked.

He looked at her with his Texan smile. "There really isn't that much to tell. Just a normal kid growing up in a big city and all he can dream about was getting out of there because it was a living hell," he said before he took another sip of wine. "I didn't have a nice childhood," he said with a grin.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked and he nodded. "He placed the money on the table for the waiters tip and they made there way out of the restaurant. As they were walking down the street Lindsey casually reached over and grabbed her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull away but instead intertwined her fingers with his. They walked all the way to the beach and when they reached the beach Buffy took off her sandals and started walking in the sand. It didn't take long before Lindsey followed her.

He didn't know what it was about her that made her so irresistible to him. He just always wanted to be near her, always wanted to touch, and the thing that freaks him out about all this is that he only just met her this morning.

"Whatcha thinking?" She asked as she looked at him when he caught up to her.

He looked at her and into her hazel eyes. "I'm thinking about you and how much I feel for you even though I just met you." He said. "I don't know what it is but I can't get you out of my mind, and I have never felt this way about anyone," he said with a shy smile as he looked at his feet walking in the sand.

"If it makes you feel any better I feel the same way, and the truth is that I like this feeling," she added. "I feel as if I am wanted," she finished as she placed a hand on his arm to bring him to a halt. He turned to look at her and she gazed into his eyes. Buffy slowly brought her lips to his. It was the perfect night, the kind of night every women dreamed off for their first kiss. The moon was shinning do on them, the stars were out above them, and there was no one around but them.

When they separated he looked into her eyes. "What do you say we get outta here," she said with a nod in the direction of his car.

"That sounds like a great idea," she paused.

_**Lindsey's apartment**_

They arrived back at Lindsey apartment and the first thing Buffy did was jump into his arms. She started kissing his passionately. And when she finally did pull away she looked at him.

"I want you to know that I normal don't do this," she said. "At least not right after the first date," she added.

"Same here," he said with a smile. "I think we have the potential of something good here," he said.

"Me to," she said and again she brought her lips down on his. Lindsey carried her into his bedroom and lyed her on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because we don't have to." He added.

"I want to," she said as she nodded. Lindsey smile as he brought his lips to her once again. Soon the whole world was lost to them, nothing mattered because what mattered what was happening between them right now.

…………………

**AN: This is just another story by me. Don't worry I am still going to write all the other ones, but this one has been on my mind for a few days now so I figured I would post it and if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she is in L.A.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Lindsey**

**AN: Take place after season 7…my season 8…and Lindsey didn't die in Angel's final episode.**

…………………

**Chapter 2: The morning after**

**_Lindsey's apartment_**

Lindsey awoke that morning and the first thing he saw was the face of the most beautiful face he had ever had the chance of seeing. This was the face of Buffy Anne Summers, also know as the slayer. Her blonde hair was laid out alone the pillow; her face was soft and washed away of all the stress that she faces everyday.

Buffy started to stir and yet Lindsey didn't move a muscle. As her eyes began to open she looked up at him and smiled, it was the best sight he had seen in a very long time. Her hand went to her hair and her eyes widened. "Oh no…bed hair," she said as she got up making sure the sheet still covered her body while trying to rid herself of the evil monster called bed hair.

"It's not that bad," he said with a smirk even though it was in fact that bad. She gave him the 'don't be nice' look and he couldn't help it but his smile grew. "Sorry but I couldn't help it, I didn't want you to feel bad because when you wake up your hair looks like that but when I wake up my hair looks perfect," he said with a cocky smile.

"I hate men," she said as she took the sheet and got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked faking concern.

"I have to us the bathroom," she said in a sarcastic way before disappearing in his bathroom. Lindsey lay back in his bed with his hands folded behind the back of his head looking at the ceiling. His life couldn't get any better than this, he had someone that he thought he could be with for a very long time, he was back in L.A., and life was good all around. The only problem he knew we was going to have to face would be Angel because after last night he knew that souled vampire will be able to smell him on Buffy.

The bathroom door opened back up and out walked Buffy. "Miss me?" she asked with a seductive smirk on her face. She climbed back into bed and laid her head on Lindsey chest. "You know I don't normally do things like I did last night. I at least wait until I get to know the person and that me and said person are actually in a relationship." She paused waiting for him to respond but he didn't. "I don't want you to think I am some sort of whore who goes around and sleeps with every guy she bumps into on the street," she explained.

He looked at the top of her head. "I don't think that," he said. She looked up into his brown eyes. "And I want you to know that I don't go around sleep with women either, I want to know that when I wake up that person will still be there by my side," he explained.

"I'm still here," she said. She lightly kissed him on the lips as she looked at the clock across the room, when she saw the time she jumped back. "Oh my god," she said as she got up off the bed looking for her clothes.

"What?" Lindsey asked confused.

"I'm late," she said. "He is going to kill me, my first day on the job and I'm late," she said as she pulled on her clothes. Then her eyes caught his, "I guess I'll talk to you later then," she said as she leaned over the bed.

"I'll call you just leave your number on the pad of paper by the phone," he said. "I really don't want you to go," he said with a smile. "I want to spend the whole day with you…in this bed of course." He added.

"Me too," she said. "But unfortunately I have to go earn a living," she said with a shrug. "I'll talk to you later," she said as she exited the room making sure to leave her number on the pad of paper.

He didn't know how he did it, how he happened to snag a women like Buffy but he couldn't be happier. Maybe except the fact that Angel was going to be royally pissed when he smells Lindsey all over Buffy again. That will just make him even happier.

His phone started to ring but he didn't feel like answering it because his mind was on other things so he just let the phone get it. Over his answering machine came the voice of a woman he thought he would never hear from again. He thought for sure the Senior Partners would have taken care of her.

Eve. The person he hooked up with when he came back to L.A. the first time. The women that tried to help him take down Angel, which backfired on him completely. She was telling him how she knew he was back in town and that she would sooner or later come into contact with her. On the plus side she didn't say anything about he knowing who Buffy is.

Lindsey listened to the message but made no move to answer the phone. That part of his life was over, the evil is no longer apart of him and that is the perfect way to live, at least it is in his mind. The only thing that took up his mind nowadays is Buffy, for some odd reason he couldn't get his mind of off her and they had only spent one night together. Yet he hoped that she is the one that would take the long hall with him.

_Listen to yourself man. You sound like a man that has had his life taken over by a woman yet you have only known this woman for one day. I can't seem to help it, I feel as if I want to know everything about her life and I want to tell her everything about mine. But you see I know that will never happen because she is the slayer and she isn't supposed to tell anyone about her identity. And if I was to tell her about the times that I did deals with the devil and the time I spent at Wolfram & Hart when they were evil she would never want to see me again. _

_And how do you know that? Because I just do. Lets see how would I start that conversation, 'oh by the way before I moved back to Texas I used to work for an evil law firm that wanted to destroy the world'. Yeah that sounds real romantic. I know you think that if you tell Buffy the truth she is going to run for cover but you have to remember that she is the slayer and see had seen things that would make you run for cover. She has dates two vampires and a soldier that wanted to be a hero. I'm sure she cane take an ex-evil lawyer. _

Lindsey pondered this for a while thinking about the things that Buffy has seen in her lifetime as the slayer. And he concluded that an ex-evil lawyer couldn't be that bad. He got up out of bed grabbed and quick shower and decided to go have himself some fun out in the big city of L.A.

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

He couldn't believe it; he could smell him on her again. And the worst part is that it was stronger this time, that meant something was different, they weren't just friends anymore. Just as he was about to get up and approach her Nina walked into his office. She had smile on her face as she walked over to him.

He smiled in return as he kissed her when she bent down to kiss him. Even though she was kissing him, he still couldn't get the idea of Lindsey's smell on Buffy and why it was so strong. Just as they broke apart the other souled vampire known as Spike walked into the office.

"We need to talk," he told Angel while looking at Nina. "Alone," he added.

"I'll see you for lunch," he said as he kissed her once more before she turned and walked out of the office making sure to growl at Spike on her way out. "You smell it to don't you," Angel said as he looked at his nemeses.

"You mean the smell of another man on Buffy…yeah!" he said. "I still haven't even faced her yet but I can smell her all over this place." He paused. "Does she even know I'm alive?" he asked and Angel shakes his head 'no'. "We really didn't get into that part of my life here when she stopped in yesterday looking for a job." He explained.

"Who is the guy anyway…it smells oddly familiar." He said as he sniffed the air again still being able to smell her although not as strongly.

"You remember Lindsey McDonald?" Angel asked and Spike's eyes widened. "Yeah," he said. Before Angel could stop him Spike was out of his office. Angel was quick to follow because he knew Spike and he also knew that when Spike was angry he did very stupid things.

……………………

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she is in L.A.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Lindsey**

**AN: Take place after season 7…my season 8…and Lindsey didn't die in Angel's final episode. And in the case of this story Lindsey never came back in Season 5 to help Angel…so he is still alive. **

…………

**Chapter 3: New job with old enemies**

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

Lindsey had decided to go out and look for a job because if he really was serious about Buffy than he really didn't want to bring her home to the apartment all the time. So knowing the only thing he really was go at was being a attorney he figured he could try all the other law firms in L.A.

But when all the employers saw that he worked for Wolfram & Hart they all told him that there staff was full. Which he knew was a lie because in L.A. you can always use extra attorneys. It was because Wolfram & Hart did something to his resume that made other people look away from him.

So that's exactly why he is sitting were he is sitting right now. He is currently outside Angel's office waiting for the vampire to come back. He knew he was at risk just being here because after last night with Buffy…there is no way in the world that the vampire will not be able to smell his sent on her. And God only knew what Angel wanted to do with him at this very moment.

Angel's secretary told him that he had ran after Spike, which in itself wasn't good. Because if Spike was here then that meant that he could too smell his sent all over Buffy. As much as Angel tried to deny the fact that Buffy and Spike had a relationship back in Sunnydale they all knew different. Lindsey didn't even begin to expect what Spike would do to him.

Just as Lindsey was about to get up and leave the door burst open and Angel came walking in. "Get Gunn on the phone and tell him that I need a search party out looking for Spike…have him have Buffy lead it. Since Buffy knows his so well he should be back here in less that an hour," Angel barked out as he walked toward his office and that's when he saw Lindsey sitting in the chair by his door. "In my office…now," he said as the ex-lawyer got up and followed the vampire into his office.

Lindsey stood by the chair in Angel's office as the vampire walked behind his desk and took a nice plop down not chair how hard he landed. Then before Lindsey knew Angel was giving him a death glare. Angel stood up again and walked over to where Lindsey was standing. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Angel said through greeted teeth.

"Well for starters Buffy would kill you," Lindsey said with a smug smile on his face but when Angel smile din return Lindsey became a little creped out.

"That's were I realize how much you really don't know her, she could never kill me…some part deep inside her will always love me," he said with a smirk.

Lindsey ducked his head. "I'm sorry made that was a miss print in one of the files we used to have one you…but didn't she send you to hell once?" he asked and in return he got bunched in the face. Lindsey got up laughing. "It must kill you that she finds comfort in me," he said as he whipped the blood from his lips.

"You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy killing you," Angel said as he approached the lawyer. But before Angel could lay a hand on Lindsey the doors opened up and in walked Buffy. "Buffy what can I do for you?" he asked as he tried to block Lindsey.

"Um…I was told you wanted to see me," she said confused. "Who's behind you?" she asked. Then Lindsey poked his head out from behind the vampire. "Lindsey…what are you doing here?" Buffy asked even more confused.

Lindsey could feel Angel looking at him, his eyes burning him. "I am here looking for a job," he said looking at Angel out of the corner of his eye. "If seems that everyone else doesn't want me to I figured I could come here…" he paused looking at Buffy. "To the place I started out," he added and her eyes widen as realization dawned on her.

"You used to work here…at the old firm?" she asked and he nodded. "Than you were evil?" she asked and he looked away. "Answer me!" she demanded.

"No not entirely true," he said. "All I did was sell my soul order to become one of the best. In fact it wasn't even my whole soul…just a little part of it that made me forget about the life I had before I joined the firm," he said looking up at Buffy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said as he moved closer to her. "I didn't want to scare you off." He added.

"How did you know I would be scared…that I would know that Wolfram & Hart was a evil law firm?" she asked.

Lindsey looked over at Angel and he smiled and at that moment he wanted to kill the vampire. "Because when I worked for the firm we had files and files on Angel…which in turn meant…" he trailed off.

"You mad files on me," she answered. "And you knew this whole time who I am and what I can do," she said. "That doesn't bother you?" she asked surprising everyone in the room. "I mean you didn't run away from me or anything, you still made the time to get to know me," she added as she took a step closer to him. She brought him into her arms and kissed him. "That's sweet," she said.

Lindsey smiled as she pulled away from her. "Angel what did you need me for?" she asked still looking at Lindsey.

"Spike ran off and I need you to find him," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he is out for you new boyfriends blood," Angel said looking at Lindsey. "So you better hurry before he come back and finds you too all together like this," Angel said as he looked at Lindsey with disgust.

When Buffy heard those words she gave Lindsey one last quick kiss before she bolted to the door. Lindsey turned to Angel and frowned.

"So what do you say…you need another attorney?" he asked hopeful. Lindsey saw in Angel's eyes as he played it over in his mind. He knew that Angel was thinking if Lindsey would be a good partner to have or if he would be a liability. "Come on…I promise not to die," he said as a joke.

"Okay," Angel said. "You have one chance but if I see that you try to step out of line, even once, your dead." He paused. "And I don't care what Buffy does to me because no matter what you think she will never be able to kill me," he said and then opened the door to Angel's office indicating that he wanted Lindsey to leave. "You start tomorrow," he said as Lindsey walked out the door. Once outside the door Angel closed the door on him.

"You still love her don't you," someone said from behind Angel and when he turned around he saw Nina standing there.

"A part of me will always love her, but I am no longer in love with her if that's what your thinking," he said as he walked closer to her. "I am in love with you," he added as he kissed her lightly on the lips before taking a seat at his desk. "If your wondering why I am getting so bent out of shape over her and Lindsey being together is because I think she can do so much better than him." He said.

Just as Nina was about to take a seat a body came crashing through Angel's office doors. She looked over at Angel but he didn't even seem to notice. "Spikes back," was all her said as the identification of the man on the floor became clear. And that when they both hear it, her voice.

"Spike don't!" she shouted.

"Buffy," Angel stated simply.

Spike ignored her as he ran into the room and started punching Lindsey numerous times. "How dare you lay your hands on my girl." She snarled out and before any of them knew it he was flying back onto the wall and Lindsey was being helped to his feet.

"I am not your girl anymore Spike," she said. "You died and I moved on," she answered. "You may not approve of who I moved on to," that was directed to both vampires. "But it is my choice not your," Buffy said as she placed her arm around Lindsey's back to support him. "Now I am going home for the day to tend to him wounds…at least the ones he can't reach." She paused "I'll see you all tomorrow," she added before her and Lindsey left the office and the building.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," Angel said as he looked up at Spike.

"What can I say…I live to do stupid things," Spike said as he left the office with his head bowed.

Nina looked over and Angel. "How many vampires did she get with?" she asked. "I mean isn't her job to kill them…not sleep with them?" she asked.

"Her situation was extremely different…we both have souls which for her I guess makes us harder to kill." He explained. Nina sat in the chair in Angel's office as she watched him go about his normal day.

**_Lindsey's apartment_**

Lindsey walked into his apartment and went right over and sat on the couch. Buffy followed him in and made sure to close the door behind her. She knew they were going to have thing to talk about but the truth is that she really didn't want to talk about them.

Mostly because in her past experiences they talks she had with her boyfriends never ended so well so she didn't really want to go through it all again. "What do you say if we just skip the whole explanation thing?" Buffy asked.

"That would be awesome," Lindsey said as he smiled.

_This just might work out. _She thought as she leaned her head against his chest and she channel served through the T.V. they just sat there in silence for the rest of the day watching T.V. and enjoying one another's company.

**AN: I know it was short but i hope you liked it anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she is in L.A.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Lindsey**

**AN: Take place after season 7…my season 8…and Lindsey didn't die in Angel's final episode. And in the case of this story Lindsey never came back in Season 5 to help Angel…so he is still alive.**

…………………

**Chapter 4: First day**

**_Lindsey's apartment_**

Lindsey was the first one to wake up, and he really didn't mind that at all because he was used to have the bathroom to himself in the morning. As he got out of bed Buffy rolled over pulled the covers with her, curled up and went back to sleep, she knew he would wake her when he was finished.

Lindsey smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom. He couldn't believe that Buffy had him wrapped around her little finger already and they hadn't even been going out for a week. Yet for some strange reason he didn't care because all he cared about nowadays was making her happy.

It was weird for him because she is always on his mind. Lindsey looked into the mirror and smiled but this time he smiled at himself because for him Buffy was the girl of his dreams. Ever since he was a little boy he had dreamed of moving to L.A. meeting a beautiful blonde and marring her. Whether or not him and Buffy were at the stage was a definite. They weren't ready for that kind of commitment, but he knew that he wouldn't be long now.

When he finished shaving he went back into the bedroom and woke Buffy up. As soon as she opened her eyes the first thing she looked at was him and smiled. That was why he loved her, the simplest things that she does make him all warm inside, it was like a fairy tale, which he knew never ended well. The next thing she looked at was the clock and saw that it was six thirty.

"Why oh why on earth did I want to work with Angel? I never, and I do mean never, she this time a day unless I pull an all night. Which if I remember correctly only happened once and that was when this psycho vampire was invited into my house on accident by my sister." She said as she climbed out of bed and pulling on one of Lindsey's over shirts that were way too big on her.

"This is the best time of day," he said with a smirk and she glared at him. "Then I guess that means breakfast in bed or out of the question," he said as he walked out of the room after grabbing his clothes. As he pulled on his shirt he felt Buffy hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Breakfast in bed is so not out of the question, I'm okay with morning as long as I don't have to move from the spot I'm in," she said with a seductive smile. They jus laughed together as he pulled his dress pants on over his boxers. "Oh yeah there was something I forgot to ask you last night," she said. "My friend Willow is coming to town for a few days with her girlfriend and I sorta told her she could crash her, since you do have a spare bedroom." She explained.

"It fine with me as long as they don't get in our way," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "You think she'll like me?" he asked.

"Not as much as I do but I have no doubt that she'll you." She said as she turned around in his arms. "Compared to other people that I have dated she will think you're and angel." She said with a smile. "Okay as much as I would like to stay here all day in your arms I have to get ready for work," she said as she walked out of her arms and walked into the bathroom.

_**Angel Investigations**_

Lindsey walked into his old law firm and a feeling of fear washed over him. He had tried so hard to get out of this place and here he was, back in his old stomping ground, so to speak. And why was he back, for some girl.

He walked into the main room and he saw people that he used to fight against, people that would cause him so much trouble when he worked at Wolfram & Hart. Gunn, Angel's right hand man that help him defeat all the evil that his law firm brought against him.

Then there was Wesley, the brains. He was always that one that Angel went to when he didn't know something, which wasn't that often. That's what happens when your over two hundred years old, you tend to know a lot. Yet Wesley was the one that was taught in all the ancient myth stuff, all the demons that had once tried to destroy the world. He has volumes and volumes on books and articles that he uses to research, which helps Angel, save the world.

Then there was Fred, also know to Wolfram & Hart as the scientist. Angel had found her in some alternate dimension and saved her from a demon race that wanted to use her as some kind of slave. Yet ever since she has came back to this world she has once again taken up her interest in Physic and Chemistry and all that science stuff.

He is just now noticing that there is one person missing. Someone that before had a huge influence on Angel's life, but the question was…who is missing? As he looked around the office he noticed who it was. How could he have not noticed this before, she was the only one ever worth looking at. She was the one that put Angel on the right path, she help to keep him on track. Her name was Cornelia Chase.

Also known as the seer, she got the visions that showed Angel where to go, when to go. She was always the most vital to his team; also she has known him for a long time, since her junior year in High School. She has always known what his deepest secretes, she has since him when he lost his soul, and she was the one that he was the one he was the closet to in the group.

"Your office is this way Mr. McDonald," Someone said to him when they saw him standing there. Buffy who had been at his side the whole time touched his shoulder and pushed him in the direction he was supposed to go. He looked back at her as he walked down the hallway following the young women. This was one place that he really didn't want to be because this was enemy territory. As he walked past the other offices he could she Angel, Spike and all the others that had tried so hard to kill him in the past. This was going to be fun.

As he was led into the meeting room he noted that they were all sitting there. Angel, Spike, Gunn, Fred, and Buffy, and they were also surround by other people. "Please Lindsey have a seat," Angel motioning to the seat on the opposite end of the one Buffy was at.

Lindsey took a seat at the end of the table. "Morning," he said in as friendly voice as he could muster.

"Lindsey don't try to play nice," Spike said and Buffy shot him a glare. "What?"

"Lindsey this isn't a meeting or anything, well it kinda is but still…" Angel paused. "What I am trying to is that this is where we tell what is what," he finished.

"Okay," he said.

"First off I am your boss so you have to do what I say. No trying to kill me, unless I'm evil then by all means do away with me. Spike is next in line, as much as it pains me to say that, to run Wolfram & Hart. There is no evil here, we are here to protect the innocent no band against them…" he trailed on.

Lindsey tuned out what Angel was saying because he basically understood it at the beginning. No evil, he could deal with that. As his eyes connected with Buffy he knew that it would all be worth it. That no matter what happened to him at night it would all be worth it just to see the look on Angel's face when Buffy left with him.

A smirk came across his lips as he thought about that. Yeah it was going to be a lot of fun here.

**AN: I know the chapters are short but they will be getting longer soon. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Declaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: B/L, A/N**

**Summary: Buffy's move to L.A is also a move in relationships.**

……………

**Chapter 5: Coming home to something great**

**_Lindsey's apartment_**

Lindsey walked into his apartment after a hard day at Wolfram & Hart. All he had to do all day was listen to Angel go on and on about how the law firm was good now and that they no longer did any evil. Basically it was a really, really long day.

When he closed the door behind him a smell came to his nose. It smelt like pasta but it wasn't because he knew that Buffy couldn't cook. But then he realized what the smell was. Pizza, she is a take out girl. Not that he minded.

"Your home," Buffy said as she walked out into the living room where Lindsey was setting down his bag and taking off his suit jacket. "Not that this is my home, I meant that your coming home to your home." She paused thus stopping her babble. "I so just sounded like a housewife," she said.

"Yeah, Angel had me working hard," he said as he walked over and lopped his arms around her waist. "But as long as I come home to you every day I think I can take it," he said as he brought his lips to hers.

"I made dinner," she said and he just looked at her and she smiled. "Okay so I made a phone call," she said. "It's the same thing," she said as she grabbed her hand and brought him into the kitchen. "I didn't know what kind of pizza you like so I got one with just cheese, and all the toppings on the side," she said as she showed him.

"I am a just cheese and pepperoni person myself," he said with a smile. "I think all the other topping take away from the actual taste of the pizza," he said taking a bite out of it. "What about you Ms. Summers, what kind of pizza do you like?" he asked as he hoped up onto the corner.

"I'm just a plain old cheese person," she said hoping up on the corner across from him. "Just plain and simple," she said taking a bite out of her piece of pizza.

"Now that, that's out of the way what do you say we get to know one another. Since we just skipped over that part and went straight for the sex," he said with a smirk. "Favorite color?" he asked.

"Pink. Favorite movie?" she said firing back.

"Godfather. Favorite food?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly, no crust. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"Sleepless in Seattle. Favorite vacation spot?"

"Hawaii. You?"

"Florida."

They continued this for about an hour, coming up with various questions. Eventually they found there way into the bedroom. Buffy was sitting with her back against the headboard and Lindsey was lying along the foot of the bed.

"Most embarrassing moment?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh there are so many to choice from," she said with a smile. "Okay I was trying to impress Angel, I had this really big crush on him then. And we were in the process of going out but not going out. Well anyway we were in the cemetery and we had just gotten into a fight." She paused. "And I was trying to act all tough so I went after him telling him how he could walk away from me, that I wasn't going to let down that easily. And as I was walking past him I fell, into an open grave." She said. "The only reason it was embarrassing is because I wanted his to like me so badly." She finished. "What about you?" she asked.

"It was just recently actually. I had just met this wonderful women and I was going to be working with her. But she didn't know everything about my past and I didn't want to tell her because I thought it would scare her way. But as I am going into for my interview at this new job I find out that her boss is my biggest enemy, and he rats her out to me." He paused. "And when I looked at this girl all I saw was betrayal in her eyes because she had opened up to me and I lied," he finished.

"Lindsey I never felt betrayed." She said.

"Who said I was talking about you," he said with a smirk and he crawled up to where she was sitting. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"That wasn't nice," she said.

He just smiled as he brought his lips to her in a passionate kiss. "This has been the best night of my life," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you say we make it a little nit better," she said as she brought him down upon her. She kissed him with a kiss that showed what she was feeling for this man in front of her. As the night dragged on the learned every inch of each other's bodies making mental images so they would never forget what it felt like on this night.

**_Angel's apartment_**

Angel was sitting up in his bed and Nina lies asleep next to him. He looks out the window at the night sky and sighs. He could remember times when he and Buffy would go out at night just to see if they could get a good slay in. Maybe it was because of that, that she deserved Lindsey instead of him. Because he didn't mind going out and fighting evil monsters, that he would rather do that then go to the movies or out to dinner.

He looked down at the women beside him. She was just like him, half human, half animal. Maybe that's why she won't let him go, and she will continue to fight for him. Because she knows as well as he does that Buffy deserves Lindsey and they deserve each other.

**AN: I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"_**Season 8"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairings: B/L, A/N**_

_**Summary: My season 8**_

………………

**_Chapter 6: Willow_**

_**Lindsey's apartment**_

Lindsey woke up to an empty apartment. He rolled over to see if it was just his imagination or if Buffy was indeed still in bed with him. Yet when he rolled over all he found was an empty spot where she usually slept. He sighed as he sat up in bed. Angel probably had her out there fighting something that was out of her control because he didn't feel man enough to face it himself.

Lindsey got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where he proceeded to get ready for a shower. It felt different without Buffy here in the morning; first of all he was able to get into the bathroom without a fight. Second that was no one making noise, which was Buffy specialty. Finally there was no one to greet him in the morning, to tell him how much she liked kissing him in the morning even though he knew he had horrible morning breath.

He walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his mid-section. He walked over to his closet and grabbed out the tan-ish looking shirt that Buffy liked so much. Then he proceeded to get his black pants out of one of his drawers. He began to get dressed, leaving his shirt open waiting to button it up until after her shaved.

As he placed the white foam on his face he remember back to the first morning they spent together. She came running to the bathroom because she had to go, almost making his cut himself with his razor. She turned to looked at him and said, "I guess I'll have to be more careful in the morning," she simled and then continued with what she was doing.

"God what's wrong with you McDonald?" he asked himself as he finished washing face clean of the shaving cream. "She isn't here one morning and you act like a love sick puppy. You went years without even knowing her and now you're so wrapped up in her you feel like you can't breath when she's around. If only your old friend back home could see you know." He said and then something went off in his dream. "That's it you idiot. Her friend Willow is coming in today, she probably went to meet her at the station," he said with a smile.

He walked out into the bathroom in a better mode than he had been in only a few moments ago. He walked over and started the coffee. He got himself a bowl of cereal ready. He never used to eat cereal and then Buffy started eating it every morning, he tired it once and now he was hooked. Especially on the Coco Puffs.

He cell phone started ringing and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby its me?" came the sweet voice of Buffy Summers on the other end of the phone. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but Will called me last night and told me that she was gonna take the early train, so I had to pick her up earlier." She explained.

"I didn't even notice you were gone," he lied and she knew it. "Anyway I gotta go because I am gonna be late and I don't think that's away to impress Angel." He said. "Not that I'm trying to," he added quickly.

"Sure your not," she said. "Okay I'll see you at work then," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said before he hung up the phone. He finished off his cereal and then left of another wonderful day of working for his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, one that she loved and he knows still loves a little bit. After all you never get over you first love.

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

He arrived at work one minute late because he ended up getting stuck in traffic, which made him feel like his day today was going to be one that he wanted to forget. He walked into his office and sitting in front of his desk waiting for his was none other than the soulful vampire himself, Angel.

"Your late," Angel said not even looking toward him.

"Yeah by one minute, I got stuck in traffic, which is something you never have to deal with. You know with living upstairs and all," Lindsey said taking a seat behind his desk. "So what so I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

"Willow's here," he said and that got Lindsey attention. "I don't know if she's told you but the impression you make with her friends is very important to her. If they don't like you than the relationship you have with her will be hard and probably won't last," Angel explained. "Trust me I know." He added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lindsey asked. Him and Angel have never and probably will never be friends.

"Because it's been a long time since I've seen her happy and see deserves it," he said as he stood up. "Now I better get back to work before something happens," he said.

As Angel was walking toward the door Lindsey stopped him. "Hey Angel," Angel turned around. "Thanks," Lindsey said before he got to work. Angel smiled and made his way out the door.

_**Buffy's office**_

Willow was sitting in Buffy's office looking around it. Buffy had done well for herself. She was still saving the world and she was getting paid for her. At first Willow knew it bothered her but once she went along she realized that people were more than happy to give her money for saving there lives. And plus Angel signed the check so it didn't matter anyway.

Buffy had to go with Angel to his office, some new demon in town, she said she would be back in a minute or two. As Willow was getting up to look at the picture of them on the wall the door opened. She looked over to see a brown haired, nicely built young man come through the door.

"Buffy I need you…" he trailed off once he saw Willow standing in the office. "You must be Willow," he said and Willow gave him a confused look because she knew that she didn't know him. "I'm Lindsey," he said and now the light went off in her head.

"Your Buffy's new boyfriend," she said. "You do know that you're not going to get out of this room without answering a few of my questions," Willow said.

Lindsey laughed he liked her. "Yeah I know," he said. He took a seat in one of Buffy's chairs and Willow took a seat behind Buffy's desk, in true interrogation style. She started firing off question, which he answered truthfully. The more he got to know this Willow the more he knew what Buffy was like back in Sunnydale and it just made him wish that he had met her sooner.

He could see why Buffy cared and trusted Willow so much. She was energetic, fun, and full of questions. She cared a lot about her friend's well being, and that was really important.

"Okay Lindsey know it's time for the be important question," she said. "You ready?" he nodded. "Are you in love with Buffy?" she asked.

Before Lindsey answered Buffy walked through the door. "Hey baby," she said as she kissed him. "Your getting the interrogation aren't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"I guess I'll let you guys get back to catching up, and Willow your welcome to stay with us we have plenty of room and I would love to have you around," he said. "And the answer to you question is," both Buffy and Willow looked at him which made him wonder if the talked about his answers afterwards. "Most defiantly," he said and then walked out.

Willow watched him go and then she turned and looked at her best friend. "I approve." And that was all Buffy needed to here.

**AN: I am hoping to update more so i'm sorry for the lack of them. **


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy and Lindsey 

"**A new Man"**

**Pairing: B/L A/N**

**Summary: Buffy finds someone new when she goes to L.A. after the collapse of Sunnydale.**

**AN: Lindsey didn't die at the end of Angel; he wasn't even there in fact.**

…………

**Chapter 7: Doubts**

**Buffy and Lindsey's apartment**

Lindsey woke up with a smile on his face because he felt Buffy next to him. When he woke up the other day he couldn't help but be depressed, and that he guess signified how much he had fallen for Buffy. He got up out of bed and walked into the living room where he saw that Willow was fast asleep on the couch.

Willow was such a big part of Buffy's life that he didn't know, which only made him want to know more about the red head. Sure Wolfram and Hart had files on Buffy's entire group friend but they weren't in much detail, not like Buffy's her self's was.

He walked over to the counter and turned on the pot of coffee before he headed into the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he wonder if Buffy saw his flaws, if she knew about all things he had down when he worked for Wolfram and Hart, before Angel took over. Did she still like him? Or was he now merely a pawn to make Angel jealous?

Lindsey spit out the toothpaste that was in him mouth and then he wiped it clean with a hand towel. For some reason he couldn't imagine his life without Buffy and that hadn't even been together that long. This led him to think that Buffy's had cast a spell on him, after all her friend was a witch.

"Don't even think that," he said aloud.

"Think what?" Buffy asked as she walked into the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," he said as he walked out making sure to close the door behind him.

"Okay," Buffy said as she turned on the shower.

When Lindsey walked into the kitchen Willow was at the stove making breakfast. "Are you coming to see Angel today?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah he asked me to stop by," he heard Willow say as he walked into the bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom and went straight to his closet. For some reason he couldn't shake that thought about Buffy betraying him from his mind. Maybe it was because the only other women that he had loved used him to make Angel jealous.

Darla was the first person that he had truly wanted to get to know better. If she wasn't a vampire he believed that he could have asked her to marry him. Even though he knew at the time that all she thought about was Angel. Does Buffy think that too?

The bedroom door opened and he turned around to see Buffy walking through the door. She walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes to wear. She looked at him looking at her. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "You seem a little off this morning." She added.

"I'm fine," he said as he turned back to his closet and grabbed a shirt, then walking over to and grabbing a pair of pants out of his dresser. He looked over at Buffy, as she got dressed. She had told him that Angel was the first person, well vampire, which she had ever loved. It made him angry that Angel was the first person to have his hands all over Buffy's body.

He pulled on his pants and then his shirt and as he went to button it up he faintly felt him heartbeat. Does she regret that I have a heartbeat? Does she think of her past vampire lovers when I make love to her?

He finished buttoning up his shirt and then he pulled on a tie that matched his shirt. Does she wish I was cold and dead inside? He though as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Willow had a plate of eggs and toast and a sup of coffee ready. "I could get used to this," he said as he sat down a started to drink his coffee.

"Well don't because I won't be here more than a week and Buffy can't cook," Willow said with a smile.

Lindsey smiled too. Did Angel used to cook for Buffy?

**Angel Investigations**

Lindsey sat at his desk and looked at all the paper work that he had. Yet for some reason he didn't feel like doing it. Buffy had been on his mind all morning and coming to work hadn't changed that. When they first got in Angel had called her and Spike into his office and about an hour later Spike and Buffy took off for somewhere unknown.

Does she talk about me when she's with Spike or even Angel? Does she let them know that I'm her man and no one else will do anymore? Or am I only delaying the evitable, where she will run off with one of them?

Willow had come into Wolfram and Hart later on in the afternoon and Lindsey watched as she walked straight into Angel's office, without even coming to say 'hi' to him. Were they all playing him? Did everyone know that Buffy didn't love him, everyone but him?

"Time to focus," Lindsey said to himself as he looked down at him paperwork. She still wasn't back from her trip with Spike. Where they off getting to know one another again?

Lindsey reached over and grabbed his first case file, he was supposed to be helping Gunn with these cases but he couldn't stop thinking about Buffy. What was wrong with him?

Buffy and Lindsey's apartment (later that night) 

Lindsey had been the first home. When he left Wolfram and Hart, Buffy hadn't been back yet and Willow hadn't come out of Angel's office. He had seen Nina go in but that was it, he hadn't even seen her come out.

He knew no one there liked him, and who blamed them after all he did try to kill them before. Is that why Buffy is with him, to see if he is betraying them? Is she some kind of spy? Lindsey sat in one of his comfy chairs watching they ball game when the door opened and in walked Willow and Buffy laughing about something. Were they laughing at him because he wasn't included in the gang?

Buffy walked over to him and kissed him. "How was your day?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Fine," he said simply. Was she prying for information? In all truthfulness his day sucked because he couldn't get her off his mind and he hadn't help on any of the cases because he couldn't even et off the first one. That's how much this was bothering him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You have been cryptic guy all day." She added.

Isn't that what she used to call Angel when they first met, before they started dating? Where they dating again? "I'm sorry I can't say anything else because nothing happened to me today," he said as he stressed the 'me.' "And how would you know you were gone all day," he said not looking away from the TV.

"I'm sorry I had important things to take care of," she said. "But that gives you no reason to act like this towards me," She said. "I thought you understood what a slayer was," she added as Buffy started to walk away.

"I do and as I understand slayers kill vampires no sleep with them," he said and Buffy stopped walking. She turned to look at him but he wasn't even looking at her. Had he gone too far?

"Me and you, the bedroom, now." She said as she walked into the bedroom. Lindsey slowly got up and followed her in making sure to close the door behind him. He saw her sitting on the bed and she had tears coming down her face. "You had no right to say that," she said. He didn't say anything. "What's the deal with you?" she asked. Still nothing. She got up and walked over to him.

She took his face in her hands. "Talk to me," she said.

"I don't have anything to say." He lied. Is this how she gets Angel to talk? With that he took a step away from her.

She looked hurt as her hands dropped to her side. "I think Will and I should stay in a hotel tonight," Buffy said as she walked over to the closet and grabbed her duffel bag. "It is obvious that you need time alone." She said as she started to put clothes in. "And I think we need to have some time apart," she add, although shakily.

He said nothing, he just watched as she placed clothes into the duffel bag. Buffy turned looked at him and there eyes met. "What happened to you today?" she asked and he took his gaze and looked at the floor saying nothing.

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and then went to the bedroom door. "Am I still your girl?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Always," he answered as he looked up at her. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said as she closed the bedroom door. He could hear her talking to Willow and explaining why they had to leave, and he heard Willow ask if it was her fault and Buffy saying no it was hers. Am I still you girl? Hadn't Angel asked her if she was still his girl?

He just let her walk out the door and maybe even out of his life, all because he was jealous. Would she go to Angel or Spike? Will she even wait to see if I still wants her or will she move in with Spike tomorrow? Lindsey sat on his bed and looked off into nothingness.

"You're such a fool in love Lindsey," he said to himself and he hung his head.

…………………

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Nest Update will me May 13th. **


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy and Lindsey 

"**A new man"**

**Pairings: B/L A/N**

**Summary: My season 8**

…………………

**Chapter 8: Seeking help from the ex **

Wolfram & Hart 

Angel was sitting at his desk when Buffy walked in with her head hanging, obviously upset. He knew this would happen, that questions in Lindsey's mind would emerge about his and Buffy's past relationship. After all they were enemies for a little over two years if not more.

Buffy walked over and sat down in front of his desk. She looked up at him as a single tear escaped her beautiful hazel eyes. "Why do they always compare themselves with you?" she asked him, but honestly he didn't have the answer.

Buffy looked out the window. "It is like they don't trust me enough to not go after you. Do they not understand that your involved too?" she asked him and still he had no response. "Maybe I'm destined to me alone," she said.

"No," Angel said. "Don't ever think like that." He paused thinking. "You may not have found Mr. Right yet but that doesn't mean he's not out there. It may be Lindsey it may not but only you can judge that," he said.

She looked at him with a little smirk on her face that only she could pull off. "When the hell did you become so insightful?" she asked.

"About the time you started dating a lawyer," he said with a smirk of his own. "Seriously Buffy, let Lindsey work this out on his own. He may be slow but he's not stupid," he finished.

"Thanks," she said as she looked at him. "So anything you need me to do today or can I go hibernate in my office that I haven't even gotten a chance to decorate yet," she said.

"Actually I think Nina wants to do something with you today," he said as he looked away.

"Nina…as in your Nina?" she asked and he nodded. "Does this mean that you and Lindsey are going to hang out too?" Buffy asked and Angel glared at her.

"Hey that's a fair question," they both turned to see Nina walking through the door.

"When did you get here?" Angel asked as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"About two minutes ago," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry Buffy but we'll have to do something tomorrow because I forgot that I have to lock myself in a cage tonight," she said with a smile.

"You and Oz would get along great," Buffy said and she looked at her funny. "Locate werewolf back in Sunnydale. He was a friend of mine and he always had to lock himself in a cage." She explained. "I'm surprised Angel didn't tell you about him, he hasn't actually controlled his wolf to were he could go out during the full moon," she said.

"Really?" Nina asked looking at Angel.

"I didn't know about that," he said looking at Buffy. "When did that happen?" he asked.

"About three years ago," Buffy said as a matter of factly. "I thought you knew," she said.

"No, how did he do it?" Angel asked looking at Nina.

"I don't know you would have to ask Willow, who is here by the way, she's talking to Gunn." Buffy said as she got up from her chair. "I gotta jet, see ya later Angel. Nina have fun tonight." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Nina said with a roll of her eyes.

Buffy walked out of the office and as she was walking toward her off she saw Lindsey walking into his with a file. She could tell that he didn't shave because he had stubbles. Which was a good sign for her because it should that he missed her. As she was looking at him she ended up bumping into someone and when she looked up her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Buffy, I haven't seen you since senior year," he said as he looked at her.

"Scott?" Buffy said in shock. This couldn't be happening to her.

**_Lindsey's office_**

Lindsey looked out his office door, which he left open so he could keep an eye on Buffy. He saw her talking to a guy with dark hair. She was smiling and it looked like she was flirting.

He shuck his head and looked at his desk. Buffy wouldn't cheat on him. But when he looked back up the guy Buffy was talking to and Buffy were walking into her office. She closed the door and Lindsey couldn't help but wonder was she closing the door on their relationship?

AN: Next update is on May May 27th


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy and Lindsey 

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: B/L**

**Summary: Buffy moves to L.A and finds a love she never expected**

…………

**Chapter 9: I'm sorry**

**_Lindsey's apartment_**

Lindsey walked into his apartment after a long day at the office and what he saw wasn't what he wanted to see. His once great apartment seemed bare, like everything in the apartment was meaningless. As he walked further into his apartment he saw something on his couch.

He picked it up and it was a shirt, to be more specific it was Buffy's shirt. He grabbed hold of it and sat on the couch. Why did he have to be so stupid and jealous? Why couldn't he just believe that she loved him and that she didn't want to be with anyone else?

He put the shirt back where he found it and got up off the couch. He walked into the bathroom, all the while taking of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He looked himself in the mirror before he splashed water in his face. Then he went to open the medicine cabinet and it was filled with Buffy's stuff. From her perfume to her 'special' toothpaste, she never liked to use his. He closed the medicine cabinet door and walked out of the bathroom.

He couldn't believe how much he had changed for her. Everything that was in his apartment now reminded him of her. Everything that was his was now hers. "That's what you call falling in love Lindsey," Lindsey turned to the sound of the voice.

"Eve?" he asked. "How did you get in here?" he asked her.

"You never did take the key back from me, mostly because you just left. No call that said you were okay, you just took off," she said. "I waited here for you, for months I waited and you never showed." She added.

"I thought the senior partners killed you," he said.

"They spared my life," she said. She walked over to the end table and picked up and picture of he, Buffy and Willow, they had taken it in the park when Buffy was showing Willow around L.A. "This is here isn't…well she's pretty." She paused. She looked up at him with cold eyes. "This is who you left me for? A vampire slayer? Their not even supposed to live that long." She said.

"Eve, what we had was amazing, but even you knew it wasn't going to last," he said. Which had been the wrong this to say because Eve pulled a gun out and pointed it at him. "Eve, come on…" he said putting his hands up.

"I loved you! I would have done anything to be with you," she said moving closer to him. "But no, you wanted to find yourself again. You told me to wait! I waited!" she shouted.

**_Outside the apartment_**

Buffy was walking outside the apartment, she had forgotten her favorite shirt and she needed to get it back. That's when she heard shouting inside and she wondered if she was at the right apartment, but that's when she heard Lindsey's voice.

"Come on Eve, put the gun down," she heard him say.

**_Inside Lindsey apartment_**

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, before he even got a chance to tell Buffy he was sorry.

"Why should I put the gun down? I came here tonight planning to kill you in your sleep, but killing you where you stand is so much more satisfying." She said.

"Eve…"

"I'm sorry Lindsey," she said and then she closed her eyes. Which was her first mistake because she didn't see Buffy come running through the door and taking her to the ground. The wrestled around on the floor for a while until a shot went off.

Lindsey stood frozen; he didn't know what to do. The two of them lay there on the floor motionless. He could feel his breathing increase and his heartbeat just a little faster. Was Buffy dead? Was Eve dead? Were the both dead? And that's when he saw movement from Buffy; it looked like she was trying to get Eve's body off of her own. When she finally succeed she looked at him.

"I just came for my shirt," she said grabbing it and walking toward the door.

"Buffy," he called to her and when she looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said. She was confused he could tell. "I'm sorry I let my jealousy and low self confidence get the better of me. I tried not to listen to it, but it was so strongly telling me that you weren't being truthful. So then I started to look at every little thing you did and I brought it back to what I read in your file, making my conclusions." He paused as he looked at her. "I was stupid, I just didn't think someone like you could want to be with someone like me." He said as he fell to his knees.

Buffy walked over to him, throwing her shirt on the couch where it was originally. Buffy took Lindsey in her arms. "It's okay," she said. "I know the feeling," she said. "It seems that Everytime I find something that might last it's always taken away from me." She said and he looked up at her. "I love you Lindsey, no one else," she said.

"That's no excuse," he said. "I should trust you." He added.

"Hey no blaming yourself," she said and that's when she kissed him.

Their kissing soon turned into a passionate make out session where the both found themselves on their feet. Lindsey wrapped his arms around Buffy and picked her up in the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her into the bedroom. First he put her up against the wall as he aloud his hands to hey a better grip on her body.

What he didn't expect was her hands pushing herself off the wall, which caused the to fall onto the bed, not gracefully either. She looked at him smiling as she began to undo his shirt, while in turn was doing the same to her, all the while not braking lip contact.

Buffy soon found herself on the bottom and gazing into Lindsey's eyes. It was like he was asking for both permission and forgiveness. Both of which she granted with a head nod.

Soon all their problems and jealous thought were gone and all that mattered was the person that they were holding on to. They both knew that they had some trust issues to work through but Buffy knew that they would be able to get through it.

……………

**AN: Next update will be on June 4th. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Pairings: B/L A/N**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she moves to L.A.**

…………………

**Chapter 10: Welcome back an old evil **

**Wolfram & Hart**

Spike was sitting in the office that Angel had given him after they saved the world. Spike guessed it was Angel's way of showing Spike that he trust him oddly enough Spike didn't care. For him it wasn't Angel that needed to tell him that.

Spike wasn't stupid he knew that Buffy was with Lindsey and that she was probably happy. Yet there is still some part of him that doesn't want her to be happy unless it's with him. Everytime he sees them together all he wants to do is rip Lindsey throat out. He knows he can't because Buffy would never forgive him.

Spike looked out his open door and there he saw Buffy and Lindsey walking into the offices hand in hand. Spike guessed they had worked things out. She saw as Buffy placed a kiss on Lindsey's lips before going into Angel office and then Lindsey walking into his own office.

"My Spike would never let another man stand in his way," a voice said from behind him and when Spike turned around he saw Drusilla standing there. "He would go after what he wanted." She added.

"Your only the first, your not even really," Spike said but then it dawned on him. "I thought you were killed," he said.

"I can never be killed my child, I can only be silenced." The first, in the form of Drusilla, said. "Now why are you not going after the women that you still without question love?" she asked.

"Because he had a new man and she doesn't even know I'm alive anymore." Spike said. He knew the first couldn't do anything to him so he might as well talk to it since Buffy never talks to him anymore. Then he turned to the first. "Look like her," he commanded.

Drusilla smiled as he black hair slowly turned blonde and soon she took on the form the is Buffy Summers. "Is this better?" Buffy, the first asked.

"Much," Spike said with an evil grin on his face. "No tell me to kill him so I can make Buffy mine. Because if I see it come from your lips I will know you still want me," Spike said as he looked At Buffy.

"Kill him, take back what you know it undoubtedly yours," Buffy said. "You know I still love you, I said it that day your burned in the Hellmouth, the day you saved the world." She explained. "I am only using Lindsey as a pawn until you get him out of the way." She finished.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Spike said as he looked through the window in Lindsey's office as saw the man working hard. "Now all you need Spike is a plan." Spike said to himself just as his phone rang. He picked it up not taking his eyes off of Lindsey. "Hello?"

"Spike I need you in my office, I need to send you and Buffy somewhere for awhile," Angel voice came through the other end.

"I'll be there is a second," Spike said as he hung up the phone. As he walked out of his office he never wavered his glance from Buffy's new man that is until it was time to walk into Angel's office. When he walked in her saw Nina standing behind Angel and Buffy sitting across from him. "What's up mate?" he asked asking a seat next to the women he loves.

"There is word on the street that they first is back," Buffy told him.

"I thought the first was history?" Spike asked.

"So did I," Buffy answered. "But apparently the first can never be killed, only silenced or something. So we need to go to this contact that Angel found and find out what the first is up to before it's too late," she explained.

"Where is the contact?" Spike asked Angel.

"New York," Angel said. "Your old stomping grounds." Angel continued.

An evil grin came across Spike's face. It would take them at least a day to get to New York that is if Angel let them use the plain. If he didn't let them use it that God only knows how long it would take. "When do we leave?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Angel said. " You will meet here and then the three of you will board the plain," Angel said.

"The three of us?" Buffy and Spike asked.

"Lindsey is going with you, he knows that contact personally," Angel paused. "Plus the contact asked for him personally not Spike," Angel finished as he looked at Buffy.

"It's fine with me. How about you Slayer?" Spike asked looking at Buffy. He had the perfect plan forming in his mind.

"I guess it okay, I mean what choice do we have right?" Buffy asked and she got up out of the chair. "I guess I better go tell Lindsey that we're going to New York," she said as she exited the office.

Spike followed her out of Angel's office and watched as she went into Lindsey's and sat on his lap. Telling him where they were going along with kissing him after every word. Just the sight of them together was enough to make him want to kill himself.

He walked back into his office and took a seat at his desk. "So Spike you have a plan?" the first asked him.

"I do," he said as he watched the couple through the window. "That I do," Spike said again as the anger inside him grew.

**Lindsey's office**

They were going to New York, her, him and Spike. Lindsey knew he had been staring at him all die and he could only imagine what he had planned for him in New York.

Lindsey wasn't stupid he knew Spike stilled loved Buffy but the question that remained was Buffy still in love with Spike.

"How come you don't seem as excited as I do?" Buffy asked from where she was seated on his lap. "Yeah I know we have to have Spike tag along but me and you will be alone most of the time." She said as she kissed her way down his neck. When he said nothing she looked at him, "What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not that excited about going with Spike. I know he still loves you," Lindsey said as he got up with her still in his arms but before she had a chance to wrap her legs around his waist he set her down in his chair. "I mean who knows what his capable of doing to me if your not around, I know he would do anything to get you back." Lindsey said.

"If Spike knew anything about me he knows that if anything happens to you by his hand I will never even look at him again," Buffy said as she got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I am in love with you." She said as she kissed him. "I though he sorted all this out the other night?" she asked.

"We did," he paused. "I'm just scared about being alone with him," Lindsey said.

"You won't be because I'll be there and I won't let him hurt you," Buffy said as she hugged him.

Lindsey looked out his office window and looked into cold blue eyes that started back him. Those cold blue eyes belonged to the man that would be alone with himself and Buffy for the next few weeks if not longer.

………………

**AN: Next update on June 11th.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Lindsey**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man in L.A.**

……………………

**Chapter 11: New York day 1**

_**Hotel**_

They had arrived in New York a little past one in the morning, which meant they needed to get into a hotel room for sleep. Plus they didn't want Spike to burst into dust once morning hit, well at least Buffy didn't want him to. They arrived at the hotel a little after two. Buffy and Lindsey checked into their room and Spike checked into a room that was right next door. Lindsey couldn't help the feeling that Angel was watching over him, making sure he was really on the good side now.

Once he closed the door to their hotel room Buffy was in his arms. As much as he wanted to take her right now on the floor he didn't have the energy. He was beyond tired. He gently pushed her off his and took the bags over to the couch. Then he looked back toward her and she had a pout on her face, he could never resist the pout that is until today.

"Buffy as much as I want to, and I really do want to, but I am way to tired," he started. "You're a slayer, you breed for night fight and the night life. I'm a lawyer and I need my sleep," he said with a smirk as he brought her close to him.

"But I want to break in the hotel room." She said as she continued the pout and when she saw that he wasn't going to change his mind she gave up. "Fine," she said throwing her hands up into the air. "I'm going to shower," she said walking toward the bathroom.

Lindsey loosed his tie as he headed toward the bedroom. By the time he got to the bedroom he had his tie off, along with his shoes and his shirt. He didn't even bother taking off his pants he just climbed into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

When Buffy came out of the bathroom she saw that Lindsey was asleep and smiled. She grabbed the camera that she had bought for the trip and took a picture of Lindsey sleeping. _Buffy and Lindsey Day one in New York. _She thought to herself as she set the camera down and lay down next to him. Soon they were both asleep.

_**Morning**_

When Lindsey woke up the first thing he noticed was Buffy sleeping next to him and he smiled. _She isn't the night person like I thought _he thought as he got out of bed and walked toward the kitchen. He put on some coffee that he found in one of the cupboard and went into the bathroom to shower. He and Buffy had a whole day to spare since they couldn't do anything without Spike and he couldn't do anything until night hit.

When Lindsey walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his neck her saw Buffy sitting up in the bed. "Ah, you took a shower without me?" she asked him as he took a seat in one of the chairs. He was in boxers and he didn't have a shirt on so the water from the shower was shimmering on his chest.

"Sorry but I didn't want to wake you," he said as he looked at her. He got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. She laid herself back and he lifted himself over her with his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked her.

"I try," she said with a smile as she brought her lips up to meet his. "I could wake up to this for the rest of my life," she said when she released him. "Now come on, we are going out, I want to **SEE** New York." She said with a smile as she headed toward the bathroom.

Lindsey smiled as he went over to his suitcase and took out a pair of kaki shorts and a t-shirt. If he was going to be exploring New York with Buffy, who loved to shop, he would need something comfortable to wear.

_This is it Lindsey, you're in the greatest city in the world, with the women that your in love with. Now's the time to make your move and make her yours forever. **I can't, we haven't even been together that long, I don't want to scare her away by asking her to marry me. I feel like I'm a taking thing to fast. **It's not too fast Lindsey, this is the time, if you don't do it then someone else will…maybe even Spike after he kills you. **Buffy would never let that happen to me. **Why? It's not like she going to marry you if you never ask her, if you don't ask her then what's the point in having you around. **It's too soon to ask her. **It's never too soon. _

Lindsey was broken out of his personal banter when Buffy slipped her arm around his shoulder. When her looked at her he saw that she was wearing pants with a black tank top, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had sunglasses on her head.

"You ready babe?" she asked him as she flipped her sunglasses down. "I am ready to shop until I drop," she said with a smile as she grabbed her purse.

"I'm sure I'll drop before you," Lindsey said with a smirk as he grabbed his wallet and placed it in his back pocket. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed his sunglasses off the table and together they made there way out of the hotel room.

_**Spike's hotel room**_

Spike was looking out the doorway as Buffy and Lindsey made there way into the elevator. Just as the elevator door was closing Spike saw Lindsey put his arm around Buffy and it took all of Spike energy to not chance after them. He wanted to kill Lindsey so badly, but he knew he couldn't because if he did than Buffy would never speak to him again.

"Spikey," Spike heard a voice and when he turned around he saw Buffy standing before him. "You know I still love you and I can't get out of the relationship I'm in because Lindsey said he'd kill me if I tried to dump him…Spike I need you help," the version of Buffy said. "Please."

"Your not Buffy," Spike said as he grab a hold of his head. "Why do you always come after **ME**!" He screamed.

"Because you're the easiest target," version Buffy said as she morphed into Angel. "Because you always had a weak spot. I knew it from the moment Dru brought you home, your jealousy will **ALWAYS** get the better of you." Angel said morphing in Drusilla. "Always. Just wait until tonight my sweet, your opening will come and you will be able to kill the two timing lawyer and have Buffy all to yourself." Drusilla said morphing back into Buffy. "Because that's what I want."

Spike looked out the window, just enough so he wouldn't catch the suns rays. He saw Lindsey and Buffy walking down the street hand in hand.

"Tonight Spike you can make me yours again." Buffy said before she vanished.

"What's going on with you Spike?" Spike asked himself as he sat himself down on his dead. "What?" he asked as he placed his head in his hands.

……………………

**AN: Next update will be on June 26th. Sorry for missing the last update but there was a death in the family so I was outta town. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Parings: Buffy/Lindsey**

**Summary: Season 8**

……………

**Chapter 12: New York Day 2**

**A New York Store**

**Buffy didn't know what was up with her; it was like something about New York just made her want to spend money. Not that she really needed anything she was buying she just knew she wanted it because no one back home would have it. It was something about New York, she was never like this, and this is something that Cordelia would do. She was trying on some clothes and when she walked out of the dressing room she saw Lindsey sitting there waiting. **

**She couldn't believe that she had found someone like Lindsey. He was sweet, smart and he really liked her. Sure he sold his soul to the devil and he used to be evil, not to mention that he tried to kill Angel on numerous occasions. But she didn't understand why she was attracted to him so much, it was like every little thing he did made her love him a little more. Like right now, he is sitting waiting for her to come out and show him what she was thinking of buying. Not that he cared about what she was going to buy but he did it anyway because she wanted him too. **

**He looked up at her and she smiled as she walked out of the dressing room. He was like every time he saw her he noticed something new that he had never seen before. She was just that big of a mystery to him and he loved her for it. "So what do you think of this one?" Buffy asked as she walked out to where he was sitting so he could get a good look at her. **

"**I like it," he said as he looked at what she was wearing. It was a black sleeveless shirt and it had a v-cut in the front that went down far, but not too far so the shirt could still be worn in public without Lindsey having to kill everyone who looked at Buffy. She was also wearing a pair of blue hip huggers which he had to admit looking amazing on her. She looked at him with a weird look that said you're just saying that. "No I really like it, I like it better than all the rest," he said as he stood up. "Now buy this outfit and then we can go back to the hotel." He said as he wrapped him arms around her. "Therefore there will be some shopping for you to do tomorrow." He said with a smirk as he kissed her softly. **

"**Fine," Buffy said as she went back into the dressing room and within a few seconds she came walking out in what she was wearing when she left the hotel. Then she walked over to the check-out and paid for what she bought. "Ready?" she asked and she grabbed him hand and together they started back toward the apartment. **

"**I have to say I am impressed with you Ms. Summers," he said as he wrapped him arm over her shoulder and continued walking. **

"**And why is that Mr. McDonald?" she asked as she looked up at him. **

"**We didn't even need to go into my wallet," he said as he smirked at her. "This whole day was spent with your money," he said. "Which is a good thing because now I can take you out to a nice restaurant tonight," he said as the continued walking. **

"**That was my plan all along," she said with a smirk and he just looked at her. "Okay no it wasn't but I can pretend can't I?" she asked. **

"**Okay we better get back and get ready to go out tonight," he said. "We can go out to dinner, get back to the apartment and change again, and then go searching for this contact guy," he said. **

"**I forgot about that," she said as the turned into the hotel. "I really don't want to do that," she said.**

"**Just think the quicker we get this done the quicker we'll be back at home without Spike," he said.**

"**Always thinking positively," Buffy said as she kissed him on his cheek. **

"**You know me, just can't wait to get you home…alone," he said as he wrapped him arms around her as the elevator doors closed on the elevator that they had stepped into. Suddenly he pulled away and Buffy looked at him confused. He reached over and pressed stop on the elevator so it stopped moving. He looked at her seriously. "Buffy you know I love you right?" he asked her. **

"**Yeah…why…what's wrong?" she asked growing more and more worried by the second. **

"**Because there is something I want to ask you. And I don't know if it's the right time but when we entered this elevator I just knew that I loved you and that I would never love anyone like I love you," he said as he reached into his pocket. "No don't be afraid to reject me because I won't care I'll still love you." He explained and then he pulled out a little black box. **

"**Lindsey…"**

"**Buffy will you marry me?" he asked. **

"**Are you serious?" she asked as she took the ring box in her hand and looked at the ring making sure to look him in the eye every few seconds. **

"**Totally serious…I have never been more serious. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't think I could live without you," he explained. "And yes I know that sounded really cheesy," he said. **

"**You're lucky I like cheesy people," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you," Buffy said as she pulled away. "Now what do you say we go celebrate," she said as she pressed the start button on the elevator. **

……………

**I know it's been a long time but I'm getting back into it so there should be more frequent updates.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Lindsey**

**Summary: Season 8**

………

**Chapter 13: An unexpected enemy**

**Buffy and Lindsey's apartment room**

Buffy woke up the morning due to the light coming in from the window. When she rolled over she noticed that Lindsey was still fast asleep. She got out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her and walked over to the window and shut the curtains. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember opening those last night; she did however remember one thing. When she looked down at her hand and saw the diamond ring she smiled.

As she was about to climb back into bed she heard a noise and decided to go check it out. As she came close to the noise she became more and more into slayer mode and that's when she felt him, Spike. She turned around and saw him standing there.

"Spike, what are you doing in my room?" she asked pulling the sheet higher. "How did you get in here?" she asked looking back at the door and she saw that the chain lock was still in place and her confusion grew. "Spike?" she asked when he didn't answer.

"Sorry luv," he said and that's the last thing she remembers before her entire world went into darkness. She felt Spike lift her up and carry her away but she didn't know where he was taking her and she became very, very nervous because she also couldn't see anything.

**Angel Investigations (L.A.)**

Angel walked into his office that morning and noticed that he had three missed calls. He tried to think of who might call him, especially in the morning. He pressed the play button on his answering machine and he heard Lindsey voice come over the speaker.

"Angel we have a serious problem here," Lindsey said. "Buffy's gone and so is Spike. For some reason I think he took her. Ever since we got here he hasn't been out of his room, he just looks out the window talking to himself," Lindsey explained. "When you get this call me," he finished.

The beep of the answering machine went off and then another message came on. It was Lindsey again.

"Man how late do you sleep?" he asked. "Anyway call as soon as possible." Another beep and another message.

"ANGEL come one **BUFFY IS GONE**!" and then there was silences.

**New York**

Spike entered an abandoned building that he used to use when he was in New York City when he and Dru were looking for some place new. Although he never really liked New York City he always came because Drusilla loved it here.

When he walked in he saw Buffy, who was tied to a chair and staring at him. He smiled as he walked over to her with some food.

"Spike you are so dead when I get out of this," Buffy said as she looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"You need to realize that you love me and that you want to be with. If you realize this then no harm will come to Lindsey," he explained and then walked out of the room once again leaving Buffy alone to think.

_I can't believe this is happing to me, me of all people. I should have seen it coming, he was freaking talking to himself. He was always watching over me and Lindsey, why was I so stupid? Come on Summers you need to think of a way to get outta here. _Buffy told herself as she started to tug on the ropes.

**Buffy and Lindsey's hotel room**

Lindsey was pacing, he had been pacing for the last two hours. He called Angel and he knew that the vampire was on his way down here now and that why he continued to wait. Angel had contacts that Lindsey didn't have which would make finding Buffy that much easier.

He had warned her about Spike, but no she didn't want to listen. She thought he had changed that he was a good vampire now. But no he was only acting so he could get her alone and kidnap her, but why did he kidnap her? Why didn't he just kill her? Unless he had been right the whole time and Spike only goal was to get Buffy out of the way so he could kill Lindsey, therefore leaving Buffy all to himself. Or maybe he was even going to turn her…if he did Lindsey wanted to die.

A knock came at his door and he literally ran to the door and opened it to reveal Angel and the gang. "Hey," Lindsey said. "I'm so glad you here," he added as they all walked in. "I don't even know where to begin to start looking," Lindsey said looking at the floor.

"We need to find her fast," Angel said looking at Lindsey. "Whatever the first is planning the more time that we don't concentrate on the first the harder it will be for us to defeat the first," he added. "Now Buffy is our first priority," he added. "Xander, you and Willow check the police station and file a missing persons report." Angel commanded and the two left. "Gunn, you and Nina go and talk to the locals, see if they now anything. Lindsey you come with me, I might have an idea where he is keeping her," Angel said and together they left the motel room on a mission. Angel wanted Buffy back before tomorrow.

……………………….

An: Until next time…enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buffy/Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Lindsey/Buffy**

**Summary: Buffy moves to LA and find herself someone new. **

……………………

**Chapter 14: Worrying**

……………………

**Streets of New York**

Lindsey couldn't take it anymore, they hadn't heard from Spike, therefore they hadn't found Buffy. Lindsey was beginning to wonder if Angel even knew where he was going or if he was just pretending. Then he remembered that Buffy was the one person that Angel loved in his two hundred years of living.

Angel turned onto a street that Lindsey thought looked familiar and just as he was about to say something Angel pushed him against the wall and told him to look in a direction toward a door. When Lindsey looked that way he didn't see anything. But a few seconds later Spike came walking out and that's when Lindsey knew what Angel was doing. He walked past showing Spike that he knew but that he wasn't sure. He made Spike think that since they checked that spot already they wouldn't be coming back.

Spike walked out of the other end of the alley and Lindsey and Angel made there way to the door. Angel looked back at Lindsey. "Call Xander and the gang and tell them that we found her," he said. Lindsey took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He told Xander as he watched Angel go into the warehouse. When he was done talking he walked in after Angel.

When he walked through the door Angel wasn't anywhere in sight. That's when he saw Buffy sitting chained to a chair in the middle of the room. Lindsey made his way toward her but that's when he noticed someone behind him. When he turned around he saw Spike standing there.

"You think I'm that stupid?" he asked as he jumped on him knocking him out.

**Lindsey's apartment**

Xander and the gang were sitting in Lindsey apartment waiting for him to get back with Buffy. They waited there for three hours before the realized that something must have happened to them and that's why they weren't coming back. That they place where the found Buffy must have been a trap and now they too are trapped with Buffy. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

"Something happened," Nina said from where she was sitting worrying about Angel. "He would have called if they were on there way," she said. "We need to do something," she said.

"I agree but we can't do anything with some serious back-up." Xander said as he looked at Willow. "Make the call," he said.

"What call, who are you going to call?" Nina asked.

"Nina, don't worry, we've dealt with this kind of thing before," Xander explained. "I've know both Buffy and Angel for eight years…I know what I'm doing," he said as he looked at Willow.

"She's on her way, she won't be here till morning though," she said.

"Okay they we can't do anything until morning," Xander said. "Now I suggest that everyone get some rest," he said as he walked into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed a sigh of relief. He may be pretend to be composed but he's freaking out more than Nina.

**Warehouse**

Angel never thought Spike would have been capable of this, organizing something to where he would end up catching the people that were trying to save the person he had already kidnapped. He looked over at Spike who was crouched in front of Buffy talking to her.

"Come on pet," he said as he looked at her. "All you have to do is admit that you want me and not him and I'll let you go," he said as he looked over at Lindsey who was bleeding badly and needed a doctor. Spike had hit him with a baseball bat over the head to knock him out, so Buffy knew there was some brain damage.

"I'll never give you that satisfaction," she said as she looked over at the man she loved. "What happened to you Spike, I though you were a good guy?" she asked. "You helped save the world and everything," she explained. "What happen?" she asked.

"What happened! You want to know what happened, well let's see. You denied your feelings for me and instead went to someone who tried to end the world," he yelled. "All I wanted you to do was admit your feelings, tell me that you love me and not him." He said. "That's it, I know it's true," he said.

"It's the first Buffy, the first is in his head telling him what to do," Angel explained.

"Watch yourself," Spike said as he threw a stake at hi sire sticking him in the leg. Angel yelled out in pain.

"Tell me!" Spike yelled.

**Lindsey apartment (that night)**

Xander was pacing the room. Willow told him that she would be here tonight therefore letting them go looking for there lost friends. That's when a knock came at the door and everyone crowed around Xander, everyone that is but Willow she already knew who was coming through the door.

When the door opened to reveal who was standing at the door everyone gasped. Before them stood two girls. "Our re-enforcements are girls," Nina said. "This can't be happening," she added.

"First of its women," one of the said. "Hey red," the one said.

"Faith," Willow said as she got up from where she was sitting to hug the slayer. "Hey baby," she said as she went and hugged the other girl. "And second of all they're slayer," Willow explained. "We have a serious problem here Faith," she said.

"So I hear. B got herself in a major jam," she said.

"Does it surprise you?" the other girl said.

"Kennedy," Willow scolded.

"What?" Kennedy asked playing innocent.

"So where were they when they got abducted?" Faith asked setting down her bags.

"We don't know," Xander said. "Angel and Lindsey went there own way," he added.

"Looks like we got a long night ahead of us," Faith said. "You ready Ken?" Faith asked and Kennedy nodded. "We better get looking," she said.

…………………………..

**AN: Hope you liked it…until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buffy/Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Lindsey/Buffy**

**Summary: Buffy moves to LA and find herself someone new. **

……………………

**Chapter 15: Where do we start?**

……………………

**Lindsey's apartment**

Nina couldn't believe it, the people that where going to save Angel, Buffy and Lindsey were girls. Granted they were slayers but still, they were girls none the less. Angel had never gotten around to explaining to her the whole slayer things and what it meant to people like him and her. So as she looked at the girls standing in front of her she felt as if these girls wouldn't be able to save Angel.

"Ok, anyone know where Angel went looking for B?" Faith asked.

"Wait a second…" everyone turned to look at Nina. "Who's B?" she asked.

"Buffy," Faith said as matter-of-factly. "Anyways," she said Nina rolled her eyes. "Where did Angel and Lindsey go look?" she asked. "If I'm gonna find them I need to know where they went," she said as she waited for someone to respond. "Okay everyone…don't speak at once," she added.

"Angel and Lindsey didn't tell us where they were going." Gunn said. "I mean Angel knows a lot of inside sources so God only knows who he talked to where he went." He explained. "Your guess is as good as ours," he added.

"Okay this was a unexpected twist," Faith said and then she turned to Kennedy. "Looks like you and me get to go beat up on some evil beings."

"That what I do best," Kennedy said with a smirk.

"What about us?" Nina asked. There was no way she was going to let these girls go looking for Angel without her. "I want to go to," she added.

"Sorry sweetie but this is grown up stuff," Faith said.

"Watch it."

"Sorry Red," Faith added. "Listen in order for us to get Angel and everyone back safely we need to do thing our way," she said. "I can't have you holding us back."

"Hey I happen to be a werewolf," she said.

"And?" Kennedy asked.

"That's means I'll be able to keep up with you," she said. "That means I can come," she added.

"Just because you go all primeval three nights outta the month doesn't mean you can keep up with us," Faith said. "Sorry but I need you guys here unless Spike tries to come back. It isn't likely but he isn't very smart so I wouldn't rule it out," she added with a smile.

"That's no fair," Nina said growing inpatient.

"Neither is life," Kennedy added. "Faith we have to get going," she said.

"Ken's right," Faith said. "See you guys later then," Faith said as she and Kennedy began there search.

"Your just going to let them do this!" Nina said.

"They've been doin it a long time," Xander said as she walked over and sat in front of the TV. "I have faith in them," he said.

"Yeah well I don't," Nina said as she headed toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Willow asked cutting her off. Gunn watched the interaction as he made his way over to the couch next to Xander.

"I'm going to find my boyfriend," she said. "And there is nothing you can do about it," she added.

"That was so the wrong thing to say," Xander said.

"Yup," Gunn added.

"Fine go," Willow said as she stepped away from the door. Nina went to touch it but snapped her hand back.

"Ouch!" she said as she looked at Willow. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"A containment spell," Willow said as she made her way over to the couch and sat in-between Gunn and Xander. "You guys ready to watch some TV?" she asked.

"What's on the guide?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know lets see," Xander said as she grabbed the remote. "OH…satellite." He said. "Over one thousand channels," he added. "We're going to be awhile."

Nina looked at them in disgust. She didn't understand how they could just still there and not worry about what might be happening to there friends. How they could have so much Faith in two girls. She sat at the kitchen table and crossed her arms over her chest. The containment spell had to wear off sometime and when it did she would be ready.

**Warehouse**

Lindsey looked up at the interaction that was going on. He looked at Angel who had three stakes in him. Two in his legs and one in his shoulder. And Lindsey knew it was only a matter of time before Spike just gave up and staked Angel right there and then.

"Just tell him Buffy," Lindsey said. Everyone turned to look at him. He was beaten up and he knew he didn't look at all intimidating. "Just tell him that you don't love me. I mean we both know it's true. That when your with me and I'm making love to you the person your thinking about it him." He said as he looked at her.

"No," she said as a tear escaped her eyes. "I won't tell him something that isn't true," she said. "Why are you saying these things to me?" she asked him.

"Spike she loves you," he said to Spike ignoring Buffy. "When I'm with her, when I bring her to her climax it is your name she screams out not mine," he said. "I've known for a long time that you were the one she wants and that she is only settling for me," he said. "But enough is enough," he said. "I can't lie about it anymore, I can't hide the hurt it feels when she wants to be with you when's she with me."

"Lindsey?" Buffy said in pain and hurt. She couldn't believe he was saying these things.

"Is this true pet?" Spike asked turning to look at her.

Angel was frozen he didn't know what to do. Buffy looked at him but still didn't say anything. "**TELL HIM,"** Lindsey yelled.

"Well I guess well just have to get rid of the temptation," Spike said. He walked over to Lindsey pulling a knife out of his jacket. "You can't love someone whole isn't here to love you back," he said and then he plunged the knife into Lindsey.

"**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"**

………………………………

AN: Sorry it's been so long but I just moved into my dorm room. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy and Lindsey

"A new man"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she is in L.A.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Lindsey**

**AN: Take place after season 7…my season 8…and Lindsey didn't die in Angel's final episode.**

……………………………

**Chapter 16: This isn't happening**

……………………………

**The warehouse**

Buffy was sitting in her chair stunned into silence. Angel was trying his hardest to get out of his restraints. Lindsey meanwhile was hunched over unmoving. Spike turned and looked at Buffy with a smirk on his face. She wanted to throw up; she couldn't even look at the man she once upon a time had feelings for. He was a totally different person and she didn't want anything to do with him. As far as she was concerned he doesn't even exist.

"Come on pet, don't look so gloom, I mean now all you have is me," Spike said as he looked at her.

Suddenly a crack sounded out in the room and when Spike turned in the direction of Angel he was freed. "You're wrong, she has me," he said as he charged him grandchild. Buffy meanwhile was still focused on the unmoving body of the man she loved.

**Somewhere in L.A**

Faith and Kennedy had been searching for Angel, Lindsey and Buffy for a good three hours now and still they had nothing. They went to every trail that they rest of the gang had taken to find Buffy, that is all but Angels. They really had no idea where to even begin looking for Angel, although there was alternative that Faith didn't want to have to result to.

"I have an idea," Kennedy said as together they made their way back to the hotel.

"What?" Faith said frustrated.

"Why don't we ask Nina to help us? I mean she part werewolf maybe should could track him. Willow told me once how Oz was always able to find her because he could smell her, maybe Nina can smell Angel or even Buffy." She explained.

Faith thought about it for a moment before she looked at Kennedy with a smile. "When did you become so brilliant?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kennedy said as they started to run back to the hotel. After all they knew their time was running out.

**The warehouse**

Buffy couldn't take her eyes away from her fallen lover. She couldn't believe that he was sacrificed himself for her. She heard grunts and groans over in the direction of where Angel and Spike were fighting. Just as she was about to look over at Lindsey again she heard a 'poof' sound.

She looked over and as soon as she saw what she tired desperately to get out of the chair.

……………

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. **


	17. Chapter 17

A new man

Buffy/Lindsey

Summary: Buffy moves to L.A. to find a new life and ends up finding a new love…but will this fairy tale have a happy ending?

………………………

Chapter 17: Out of here

………………………

The warehouse

She moved around, pulling desperately at her ropes. She needed to get to him, she needed to be at his side and try to stop the bleeding. He was lying there helplessly clutching at his open wound trying to stop the bleeding himself. She and he both knew that he wouldn't survive if he didn't get to a hospital in the next twenty minutes. Any longer than twenty minutes Lindsey wouldn't not see the light of tomorrow.

Streets of L.A

Kennedy and Faith where walking alongside a warehouse wall. They had been led in this direction by Nina how they had gone back to the hotel to get. At first Faith didn't want to get her, not because she didn't think she could help, but because she knew if she let anything happen to Nina Angel would never forgive her.

When they arrived at the hotel Nina was on her feet and ready to go. She knew that they would be back here for her it was all just a matter of time. So when the door opened she was out in a second and Faith and Kennedy were right at her heels.

Right now though they were outside in the cold, which is were they have been for the past ten minutes. So far she hadn't found the entrance but she knows that this is where they are, she said she could smell all three of them. Faith looked over at Kennedy and she knew that Kennedy just want to break through a window but Faith kept telling her no because she was afraid that it would attract the police, so the continued on the slow pace hoping to find an entrance soon.

The warehouse

Buffy was still pulling at her ropes; she didn't understand why they weren't breaking. After all what kind of rope did Spike use to were she wouldn't be able to break it. She turned to were Angel was just getting of the ground dusting himself off. "**ANGEL**!!" Buffy yelled. "**HELP HIM**!!" She said pointing to Lindsey. "**HELP HIM**!!"

Angel rushed to Lindsey side and turned him over so that he could see the wound clearly. "Buffy he needs a hospital and I mean like now. If we wait any longer he isn't going to make it," he explained as he looked down at his old nemesis.

"Then take him," Buffy said. "Take him now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine just get him to a hospital before he dies," Buffy said as tears were coming down her cheeks. "Please Angel don't let him die," she said as she looked on as Angel picked Lindsey up off the ground and headed toward the door. Buffy slumped over in her chair in defeat.

Streets of L.A.

Faith was walking along when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her right and saw Angel coming out of the building across the street. "**ANGEL**!!" She yelled as she dead sprint across the street. When she reached Angel's side she saw Lindsey in his arms. "Oh my God what happened?" she asked when she went to touch him.

"He saved us. He distracted Spike long enough for me to free myself but he already got stabbed and if I don't get him to the hospital then he is going to die," he said. "Buffy's back there, through that door, get her untied before she hurts herself trying to free herself," he said as he took off running again.

All three of them stood there for a few minutes until Faith took off for the entrance of the warehouse with Kennedy but Nina took off after Angel. After all she really didn't care about this Buffy person she just wanted to make sure that Angel was alright.

The warehouse

Faith entered the warehouse, as soon as she entered the warehouse she saw Buffy slumped over in her chair. "**BUFFY**!!" Faith yelled as she ran toward her sister slayer. "Buffy what happened?" she asked as she started to untie her.

"He thinks I don't love him," she said as she looked up at Faith with tears in her eyes. "He said I was only using him because I couldn't have Spike, or because I was just trying to make Spike jealous," she said with a whimper. "Why does he think that I don't want him?" Buffy asked Faith as she lifted her up and helped her to walk out of the warehouse. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked.

"I don't know Buffy, I don't know," she said as they walked out of the warehouse and into the nice cool night air.

………………………………

AN: The chapters won't be update as fast as before but I am still going to try and get them up as quick as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**A new man**

**Buffy/Lindsey**

**Summary: Buffy moves to L.A. to find a new life and ends up finding a new love…but will this fairy tale have a happy ending?**

**…………………………………**

**Chapter 18: The beginning of the end**

…………………………………

**The apartment**

Kennedy burst into the apartment at around two in the morning and as everyone stood up, whipping the sleep away from their eyes, they saw rushing in behind them with Buffy in her arms. Willow was the first one by Faith's side instantly worried that something had happened to her best friend, yet once she saw that nothing was physically wrong she sighed a sigh of relief.

Faith went over to the couch and set Buffy down and then she looked up at everyone and noticed that they were all waiting for an explanation. She could see the worry in their eyes and she couldn't help but hope that one day they would feel that way about her…again. "So I guess you guys wanna know what happened huh?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's pretty much a given," Xander said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "When your friend carries in your best friend you tend to be worried," he said as he looked at Faith.

Faith was a little taken aback by Xander calling her his friends but she shuck it off before anyone took notice. "Okay so this is how it went down. Nina helped us find Angel because I guess she knows his sent, which is disturbing on so many levels. Then when we got there Angel was running across the road with Lindsey in his arms. Nina went after Angel and we went into the warehouse where we saw Buffy tied to a chair. I untied her as she broke down."

"To make a long story short Lindsey sacrificed himself for Buffy and Angel," Kennedy explained. "And Buffy fainted from exhaustion on the way here," she explained.

"Wow," Xander said "Why does Buffy always have to deal with this kind of thing?" he asked. "I mean hasn't she gone through enough already?" he asked to no one, it was just a rhetorical questions yet someone answered.

"It's the life of a slayer," the person said. When they all turned around they saw Oz standing there. "She has dealt with this because she has to, its in the job description." He explained.

"Oz…what are you doing here?" Willow asked when she noticed the love of her life. No matter what anyone tells her Oz will always be the love of her life because he was her first. It's the same with Buffy and Angel.

"I heard you guys might need some help around here," he said as he looked in the direction of Giles. "I got a call from an old friend," he added as he looked back a Willow. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said shocked. "We can go outside," she added as she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the apartment.

Kennedy looked after them as they left and then she looked at the rest of the group. "Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No," Xander said but Kennedy didn't believe him and he knew because he didn't believe himself.

**The hospital**

Angel rushed into the hospital with Lindsey in his arms and Lindsey blood all over his shirt. Nina wasn't that far behind. "I need some help!" he yelled as people just walked on past him. A doctor came over to him. "He was stabbed." Angel said.

"Where?" the doctor asked and Angel lifted his shirt and showed the doctor Lindsey's stab wound. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"Not no more than an hour ago," Angel said. "He got into a fight with his girlfriend's ex and the guy stabbed him. When he did the ex-boyfriend took off and I grabbed him while the girlfriends friend took her back to the hotel because she wasn't doing too good either." He explained. "Please tell me that you can help him."

"I think we might be able to save him but I can't promise anything. All I can say is that if you would have waited any longer to bring him in then we wouldn't be able to help him." The doctor said as one of the interns brought him a bed. "We'll take good care of him. I suggest you go and get the girlfriend down her, cause I know from experience that they don't like not being here," he said as he went behind folding doors.

Angel turned to Nina and he brought her into his arms. "I'm s glad your okay," she said as he held on to him as hard as she could. "I don't know what I would have done if I was in Buffy's position," she explained. "I mean I know that you can't be killed by a knife wound but that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt." She said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"I think we better go get Buffy," he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the hospital.

**Buffy's head**

She walked into the apartment and he was sitting there on the bed. The love of her life, well the only one after Angel, the only one that she ever cared about. He stuck out his finger and pointed it at her and the turned it so he was signaling for her to walk over to him. She walked over to him.

"Buffy Anne Summers do you know how I love you so?" he asked her. Buffy eyes were diverted to the growing red spot on his shirt. "What?" he asked as he looked down at his shirt and when he looked back up at her his eyes were wide and scared. "Buffy?" he asked.

"Lindsey!" Buffy said as she jumped awake.

"Buffy," Angel said. "We're here to take you to the hospital," he said.

………………………………………

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A new man**

**Buffy/Lindsey**

**Summary: Buffy moves to L.A. to find a new life and ends up finding a new love…but will this fairy tale have a happy ending?**

………………………

**Chapter 19: Not Good**

………………………

**The apartment**

When Angel and Nina got to the apartment Buffy was sleeping and at first they didn't want to wake her up, but they knew they had to. But before they had a chance she jumped awake a alert screaming Lindsey's name. She looked at them and they told her that they were her to take her to the hospital.

"Just let me grab a few things," she said as she started searching the room. But both Angel and Nina noticed that she wasn't picking up nothing. It was almost like she was just wasting time, which neither one of the understood. The person she loved was lying on a hospital bed fighting for his life.

"We'll go wait for you in the car but Buffy you need to hurry up," Angel said as he took Nina hand and the left the room. Once outside the room the noticed Willow and Xander standing there. "Hey guys," Angel said.

"She doesn't like hospitals," Willow said answering a question that no one had to ask. "Ever time she's gone into the hospital someone has died." She added.

"Her cousin when she was eight, her mom…and technically Faith although she was only in a coma," he explained to them. "She's afraid that if she goes to the hospital Lindsey won't come out and she'll lose him forever." He added.

"By the way how is Lindsey?" Willow asked concerned.

"He's doing good. The doctors said that he had a good chance of pulling through. If we had gotten him there any later he wouldn't have made it, but he's still fighting even as we speak," he explained. "That's why we need to get Buffy to the hospital as soon as we can," he explained further.

"I'm ready," Buffy said as she walked out of the room. "I had to fid this," she said holding up the ring and everyone looked at her confused. "Lindsey asked me to marry him," she said with a smile. "So can we go?" she asked Angel.

"Yeah lets go," he said as he and Nina walked in front of Buffy.

**The hospital**

The L.A hospital was different then the one back in Sunnydale. First off it was much, much bigger. Also it didn't seem as if there were as many people here, maybe its just because they weren't all in the hallways. "This way," Angel said as he started walking down one of the halls followed by Buffy and Nina. Buffy looked into every room seeing a sick person or a dieing person she wasn't sure. _I shouldn't be here. _She thought to herself. "Here it is," Angel said when they stopped at a room.

Buffy looked in the room and saw Lindsey lying motionless on the hospital bed. Once she saw him there all her fears left her body because she knew that this was where she was needed. She knew that if Lindsey was going to pull through he needed her by his side. She walked into the room ever so slowly and headed toward the bed.

"He Linds," she said. "I'm here you can wake up now," she said as she took a seat next to the bed and took hold of his hand. "I'm here now you can wake up. You don't have to pretend anymore. I know you were only pretending to make me mad and angry which in turn makes Angel angry because he feels like he needs to protect me like a big brother. You knew that it would set him off those him killing Spike." He paused and still there was nothing. "Please Lindsey wake up," she said in a soft tone and she began to cry.

That's when she felt his hand move and when she looked up and him he was smiling but then as quickly as it had come it was gone. His monitors flat lined.

**The apartment**

Willow was down in the main room when Faith came walking down stairs and she noticed the confused look on her face. "What is it Red?" she asked. "You look all concerned yet confused." She said.

"There is something about this knife that Spike used on Lindsey." She paused. "I think it was poisoned," she said. "Not like an actual poison but a mystical one," she said.

"Like a curse?" Faith asked.

"Excatly like that," Willow said as she looked at Faith. "This is so not good," she added as they continued to look at the knife.

………………………

**AN: I know its been awhile but I'm home on Christmas break so I should get the chapters up more quickly. Thanks r&r.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Summary: Buffy finds a new man when she is in L.A.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Lindsey**

**AN: Take place after season 7…my season 8…and Lindsey didn't die in Angel's final episode. **

…………

**Chapter 20: Buffy's choice**

…………

**The apartment**

Faith and Willow were sitting in the apartment looking over the result of the test that Willow had run on the knife. Faith kept running her hand through her hair as she looked down at the sheet of paper. Willow had just found out that the sure for the poison in Lindsey was the blood of a chaos demon. Faith was trying to figure out how Spike would have gotten a poison where the cure was the blood of a chaos demon, it just seemed weird to her.

Willow was looking at Faith as plans started running through her head. It was always easy to tell when Faith was thinking about something important, she always got creases in her forehead and she always ran her hand through her hair a lot. It was actually kind of cute. _Wait what! Did I just think something about Faith was cute, does that mean I think Faith is cute? No, no it can' be I mean I have Kennedy…right? I don't think Faith is cute; it's just that something really bad is happening right now and I'm just nervous. _

"Red," Willow was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Faith's voice. She looked over at the dark haired slayer and noticed that she was standing up looking at her. "Where's Ken?" She asked.

"I'm not sure why?" Willow asked confused still having an inter battle with herself.

"Cuz we need to go track down a chaos demon before Buffy's lover dies," Faith said as if Willow should have known that already. "Did she happen to tell you where she was going?" Faith asked.

"I think she's at the hospital with Xander," Willow said as she ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't get the thoughts of Faith looking cute out of her mind. "Wait," she said when she noticed Faith getting ready to leave. "I'll come with you, to the hospital so Xander doesn't have to wait by himself," she explained as she grabbed her jacket and they made there way out of the apartment.

**The hospital**

Once the machine flat lined Buffy fell to her knees. She took her head in her hands as she looked at the motionless body of the guy she loves laying on the bed. She didn't understand why things like this always seemed to happen to her. Whatever she did to make her life so horrible she wanted to go back in time and do it over.

Angel came up behind her and bent down and put his arm around her. _Maybe Angel is the only one for me, I mean he is a vampire and it takes a lot to kill him. And every time I'm with a normal nice guy something always seems to happen to them where their life is put in danger. With Angel he is already dead so I don't have to worry about killing him on accident. Wait, what am I talking about? I love Lindsey, snap out of it Summers. _Buffy thought to herself as she slowly stood up in-between Angel and Nina. When she looked at Lindsey she just could take it anymore. She turned and ran off.

As she was running down the hall she saw Xander and Kennedy stand up but she ran right past them not caring about anything else but going somewhere to be alone. Hopefully finding a vamp to take her anger out on. As she ran out the door she noticed Faith and Willow getting out of a car and making there way into the hospital, but she just kept on running.

Faith walked into the hospital and saw Angel, Nina, Xander and Kennedy standing there confused. Willow went over to Kennedy and took her in a hug and Faith couldn't help the jealousy that ran through her. _What the hell was that? _She asked herself as she looked at the group of people in front of her.

"We think we found something," Willow said from where she was standing next to Kennedy.

"What?" Angel asked not sure what they could have possibly have found.

"The knife that Spike stabbed Lindsey with," Faith began. "Well it was tipped with poison," she explained. "And we found a cure," she added.

"Yeah we need the blood of a chaos demon," Willow said as she looked at Kennedy and then as Angel.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we could find one of those do you," Faith asked.

"Actually I do," he said. "There is a nest in the sewers not far from Wolfram & Hart, they used to use them a lot," he explained. "If you want I could take you there," he added as he looked at Faith.

"Me and Ken," she said. "Let's go cuz I don't know how much time we have," she said as Angel leaned over and kissed Nina goodbye before he lead the way out of the hospital.

**Somewhere in LA**

Buffy had run for she didn't even know how long until she finally stopped. When she looked up she noticed that she was outside her old high school, the place where it had all started, where she first became the slayer. This place held so many bad memories for her. It was late a night so she knew there wouldn't be anyone here to see her.

She walked up the steps and tried to open the doors but they were looked. So she decided to force them open. When she walked inside memories of her life before her slayer calling flooded her. All the fun times she had, all she friends she had. She used to love it, then she found out what she was supposed to do with her life.

Buffy was about to turn into a classroom when a bright light flashed in front of her and when she looked ahead she saw someone, someone that she used to know. She walked closer when she finally realized who it was. "Cordy?" she asked.

"Hey Buffy," Cordelia said when she looked at her one time friend and enemy.

"What a re you doing here?" she asked.

"I was sent by the powers to give you a choice," she explained and Buffy was just confused. "You have a choice to continue living this life and hope that he lives, or you can go back in time, to a time before all the pain."

"Before the slayer?" she asked.

"Yes, and you can live your life all over again," she explained. "Things will be different, you won't be a slayer anymore," she explained. "This about this Buffy, you have time, but make sure you choice the right choice."

"If I chose to go back than Lindsey would live?" she asked.

"Yes," she said simply.

"I know what I want to do."

……………

**AN: I know its been awhile and im sorry but im really busy. Hope you like it. R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buffy and Lindsey**

"**A new man"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Lindsey, Angel/Nina**

**Summary: Chapter one**

**AN: The end is near.**

………

**Chapter 21: Save me**

………

**The apartment**

Willow sat in the apartment with Nina and Xander. Angel, Kennedy and Faith had all gone out to find the chaos demon. Gunn went to go find Buffy to tell her the good news. And none of the have checked in with any information on what they had found. It was almost like they were fighting for a nothing, Willow hadn't heard from Buffy in almost three hours she was beginning to wonder if Buffy had given up.

"I can't just sit here," Xander said as he watched Willow pace back and forth. "I mean you know how I get, I could never just sit around and wait for something to happen, I always have to be out there trying to help," he explained as he pleaded with her.

"I know the feeling," Nina said as she looked up at them. "I want to do something," she said. "I mean I know that I don't know Buffy or Lindsey like that but I do know that I want to help them, I have to help them," she explained.

"We are helping," Willow said as she stopped pacing and looked at them. "We're waiting for them to get back with information; we're waiting her to see if Buffy comes home." She explained. "That's all we can do."

"Can't you do a locator spell or something?" Nina asked. "From what Angel tells me your one big ass witch," she said as she looked around the room. "I mean can't you find Buffy in like two seconds?" she asked.

"We don't use magic like that," Willow said as she began pacing again.

"But didn't you use it to bring Buffy back from the dead? Didn't you use it to try and end the world?" She asked. "I mean if you used it for that why couldn't you use it for this?" she asked confused.

"Because this is different," she said.

"Why?" Xander said looking up at her causing her to stop. "Why is this different?" he asked. "I mean we need to find Buffy, just like we need to find her when she was dead," he explained. "This could save someone's life," he explained.

"Whose?" Willow asked confused. "Whose like could this possibly have to save? Angel already knows where the chaos demon is, we don't need Buffy at the moment so let her grieve in peace," she explained. She couldn't believe that they were even suggesting this.

"It could save her's," Xander said. "You know how she gets when she loses someone she loves and most of the time we're there with her. What do you think she is going to do when she breaks down and we aren't there to hold her up?" he asked as he looked at Willow. "We need her as much as she needs us," he explained. "So come on Will, just do the spell," he asked. "For Buffy."

Willow contemplated as she walked over and looked outside the window. Then she turned around and looked back at him. "Okay this is what I'm going to need," she said and then she listed off thing she needed that Nina and Xander needed to go buy.

**The hospital**

The doctors were all standing around his door way, Lindsey had been unconscious for two days and they still didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. "I've never seen anything like this before," one of the doctors said as he checked all of the machines around Lindsey. "They told us to keep him on these machine for a week and then to take him off right?" he asked as he looked at his fellow doctors.

"That's right," one said. "But I don't think we should wait that long," he said. "I mean he hasn't changed…at all and that's unusual." He explained.

"We'll give him to the end of the night and then we'll pull the plug," he said.

"I think we should wait for morning," one of the nurses said. "You know just in case someone comes to visit him tonight," she said. "Wait until morning," she added.

"I'm sorry and how are you?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before are you new?" he asked.

She looked around and smiled at everyone. "Yeah I'm new, my name is Dawn," she said. "I started a week ago I'm an intern," she added.

He nodded. "Okay we'll wait until morning," he said.

**Chaos cave**

Angel came walking out of the cave with green slime dripping from his hair as did Faith and Kennedy. "This is so gross," Kennedy said as she picked green slim out of her hair.

"Welcome to slayerdom," Faith said as she too picked slim out of her hair. "We need to get this to Lindsey tonight," she said as they started walking toward Angel's car. "I wonder how B is doing." Faith asked as she got into the passenger side.

"Me too," Angel said as he started the car and drove off.

**Somewhere in L.A**

Buffy was lying in mid air as Cordelia stood over her. Buffy was starting to have second thoughts as she watched as Cordelia's eyes went completely white and she put one hand over Buffy's head and one over Buffy's heart. "Wait," Buffy said.

"Yes," Cordelia asked as her eyes returned to brown. "What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"Why did the PTB send you to do this to me instead of someone else?" she asked. "Didn't they think you would try and talk me out of it?" she asked.

"No," Cordelia said. "They thought you wouldn't do it in the first place." When Buffy looked at her confused Cordelia sighed. "Buffy you're a hero," she said and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Summers. You are a hero. Look how safer Sunnydale was when you came. I don't know if you remember this by I wished once that you never came to Sunnydale and the out come wasn't what I thought. Everyone was dead, Willow, Xander and me." She paused. "Buffy everyone looks up to you, future slayers want to be you and by doing this you are showing the biggest weakness that you have ever shown your whole life," she said. "You don't trust that your friends will come up with a way for you to save him…they've trusted you so why don't you trust them for once?" she asked.

"Because I love him too much to lose him," she explained.

"And this is the easy way out?"

"Exactly."

……………

**AN: Hope you like it! Next chapter is the last chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

A new man

"Buffy and Lindsey"

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Pairings: Buffy/Lindsey, Angel/Nina

Summary: Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!

……………..

Chapter 22: Here without you

……………..

**The apartment**

Willow was sitting in the middle of the apartment with a map of L.A sitting in front of her. Xander and Nina where standing off to the side of her. Just before she was about to start Wesley and Gunn came walking into the apartment. They all looked at them in suspense but nothing; they just hung their heads in failure.

"Okay well let's get this underway then," Willow said as she looked at the ceiling and began talking in a language that no one knew. Wesley, Gunn and Xander watched as she performed this spell and Nina just walked over to the window and looked outside. She noticed that the sun was starting to come up; it would be morning in a few hours.

**Street's of L.A**

Angel was driving as fast as he could, weaving in and out of the cars. He could smell the sun coming and he knew that if he didn't make to the hospital in an hour than he would be nothing but a pile of ash but he had to do this, he had to do it for Buffy.

"Drive faster," Faith said from where she was sitting.

"I'm going as fast as I can without killing us all," he said looking at her.

"Your already dead and so is Lindsey if we don't get to the hospital," she said and she smiled a smiled of satisfaction when Angel pressed the pedal to the floor.

**The hospital **

The doctor was standing the room looking at the clock. "He's got two more hours," the doctor said as he looked at the young intern. _Come on guys. _Dawn said to herself as she looked at the doctors in the room.

**Somewhere in L.A**

"Buffy you really need to think long and hard about what your about to give up," Cordelia said. "You think your going to be able to rest at night knowing what is happening out that, you don't think your going to want to do something to stop well guess what you won't be able to if you go through with this," she said growing angry.

"Cor I've been doing this for seven years, don't you think I deserve a break?" she asked.

"Not when there is so much more evil out there that even you know about," she said seriously.

**The apartment**

Willow finished what she was saying when she dangeled the crystal that Nina and Xander went out to get over the map. The problem was the crystal wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" Gunn asked which caused Nina to turn around. "Why isn't it telling us where she is?" she asked.

Willow didn't say anything she just looked up at Wesley. "Its means she isn't in our realm," he said looking at Willow. "She's in another dimension."

**Street's of L.A**

Angel pulled up to the hospital and ran out of the car ignoring the people that were telling him that he couldn't park there. He ran through the hospital as fast as he legs could carry him.

**_V.O: You always think you know what you would do in a situation that has the possibility to take the life of someone you know. You always think you'll be able to be the hero, that you'll be able to save them. So what happens when you realize you can't?_**

Angel ran into Lindsey's hospital room and saw that the doctors where standing in there cleaning out the machines. "What's going on?" Angel asked. "We told you to wait a week," he yelled.

"He died on his own," the doctor said. "We didn't do anything, it's like he just gave up on life," the doctor said. "I'm sorry for your lose."

_**V.O: What do you do when you realize you couldn't save them? What is a hero supposed to do when they realize they failed? **_

**Somewhere in L.A**

"Buffy this is your last chance," Cordelia said looking at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Positive," she said. Cordelia's eyes went white again and she placed a hand over Buffy's head and over Buffy's heart and then she began speaking in a voice that Buffy didn't understand.

Buffy slowly went from floating in mid-air to standing on solid ground and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was standing in front of the hospital. She smiled as she made her way up to Lindsey's room.

_**V.O: What do you do when you give up everything you are to save the one you love?**_

Buffy ran into Lindsey room and saw Angel standing there, in an empty room. "Angel?" Buffy asked and all Angel did was look at her and she feel to her knees crying. Angel came over to comfort her but she threw him off of her, with slayer strength. Buffy looked confused. And that's when Lindsey appeared before her just like Cordelia had a few hours before. "Lindsey?"

"Buffy I wouldn't let them do it," he said. "I wouldn't let them take your power away because that's who you are and that is who you need to be, you need to protect people," he said. "I was gone before she tried to take her and when she did take it I put it back." He explained. "Buffy you need to live so I can live on through you," he said and then just as quickly as he appeared he disappeared.

Buffy fell to the floor and when Angel came to comfort her she didn't push him away this time instead she brought him closer.

_**V.O: Living is what he wanted for her and he knew that she wouldn't be able to live without the slayer in her. So he gave his life for hers because it is more important that she stay the slayer, after all she has much bigger challenges coming up than even she realizes. **_

…………………

**AN: THE END!! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
